100 Days of Flash Fan Fiction
by MiraiHiiraguizawa
Summary: 100 historias cortas de 100 parejas random. 1-MagnusxAlec 2-TimxConner 3-MagnusxHearth 4-FinnxPoe 5-DashxDanny 6-HyogaxShun 7-KevinxBen 8-InuyashaxMiroku 9-WolfgangxSoohyuk 10-KuroganexFye 11-DracoxHarry 12-MorganxReid 13-PercyxNico 14-MikexWill 15-HajimexRui 16-UsUK 17-SebastianxCiel 18-PitchxJack 19-FrUk 20-PercyxLeo 21-PercyxMagnus 22-RoyxEdward
1. Day 1 Magnus x Alec

**Buenos días y feliz año nuevo~**

 **Vengo a compartirles una de mis resoluciones de año nuevo:**

 **Voy a participar en 100 Days of Flash Fiction, o en éste caso 100 Days of Flash Fan Fiction.**

 **Las reglas son sencillas; cojo un prompt de la lista, una pareja y a escribir entre 100 y 1000 palabras.**

 **:3**

 **Iré subiendo todos en esta publicación, independientemente de la pareja o universo. Si quieren algo de alguna pareja en específico, por favor, háganmelo saber en los reviews.**

 **Espero que lo gocen~**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **100 Days of Flash Fan Fiction**_

 _ **Day 1**_

 _"Ser una pareja normal"_

.

Alec sonrió, acomodándose mejor en el regazo de Magnus, mientras éste le daba besitos en el pelo y palomitas en la boca al tiempo veía por enésima vez la película; no iba a negarlo, era una de sus películas favoritas sobre viajes en el tiempo, y repetirlas una o veinte veces no le quitaba el encanto. Estaban teniendo un maratón de Volver al Futuro, comiendo palomitas y arrunchándose en el sofá del apartamento de Magnus, como una pareja normal.

O todo lo normal que podía ser una pareja de un cazador de sombras y un hechicero. Alec hizo una pequeña mueca al recordar la verdadera razón por la cual se encontraba en casa de su novio a las tantas de la noche y no en el instituto. Magnus lo abrazó suavemente al notar como se había tensado.

—¿Estás bien, Alec?— Preguntó el hechicero, haciendo ademán de coger el control remoto para pausar la película.

—¡No!—Se apresuró a decir Alec alejando el control de la mano de su pareja:— Digo, si, estoy bien… No pares la película—.

—¿Estás seguro?—Preguntó Magnus, tomándole la cara con suavidad para que lo mirara:— ¿No prefieres que hablemos?—.

—¿Podríamos hablar mañana?—Preguntó a su vez Alec, mordiéndose el labio:— Quiero disfrutar esto todo lo que pueda… Son muy pocas las veces que podemos darnos el lujo de ser una pareja cualquiera—.

—¿Cualquiera?

—Normal

—¿Normal?

—Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, Bane

—Lo sé, nefilim estúpido—La voz cargada de cariño de Magnus quitaba toda ofensa de sus palabras, lo mismo que el beso suave que le dio:—Está bien, disfrutemos esto… Pero mañana hablaremos, sin excusas—.

Alec asintió, antes de volver a mirar la pantalla del televisor gigante que Magnus tenía en la sala, pero no fue capaz de concentrarse en la película; Sabía que al día siguiente Magnus lo interrogaría por haber llegado en medio de la tormenta, con los ojos hinchados y la voz quebrada, a exigirle que lo sostuviera. Alec se sentía mortificado porque el gran hechicero lo había visto llorar, pero también se sentía aliviado de que lo hubiera abrazado y lo hubiera sostenido mientras lo hacía. Alec suspiró, apretando el marca páginas de Max (Que ahora llevaba como un amuleto de buena suerte), al pensar que tendría que relatarle al mayor los eventos de esa tarde:

"Jace, Izzy, Clary y Alec se hallaban en el comedor del instituto; acababan de volver de una batalla y se estaban curando las pocas heridas que les habían causado los horribles monstruos que habían ejecutado.

—No puedo creer que nos hayan hecho salir en misión con ésta lluvia—Comentó Jace, quitándose chaqueta y camisa, ambas completamente empapadas.

—Si me hubieras escuchado cuando te dije no parecerías un perro mojado—Replicó Izzy, quién dejaba que Clary le retocara una runa en la base del cuello y en la parte interior de su gabán de cuero. Ambas chicas estaban casi completamente secas, a excepción del bajo de la falda de una y las puntas del cabello de la otra.

—No es el punto, Izzy—Gruñó Jace, viendo molesto a Alec que había ahogado una risita; él también estaba seco gracias a las runas que Clary les había puesto en ellos y su ropa. Jace suspiró:—A puesto a que el Ángel habría entendido que no fuéramos a cumplir con nuestro deber con esta lluvia—.

—¿No eres tú el que no hace más que repetir _dura lex sed lex_?—Preguntó Izzy irónicamente, antes de ir a su habitación a cambiarse la blusa y la falda. Jace bufó, recibiendo la camisa seca que Clary le pasó.

—Está insufrible desde que sale con ese tonto—Gruñó Jace, agradeciendo que su pantalón seguía seco gracias a una oportuna runa de Clary.

—Izzy siempre ha sido así, Jace—Recordó Alec, que ahora estaba frente al espejo arreglándose el cabello.

—Hablando de salir ¿Vas a algún lado?— Preguntó Clary, viendo como Alec tecleaba frenéticamente en su celular y trataba de arreglar su ropa al mismo tiempo.

—Voy a ir con Magnus a…

—Por supuesto que no—La voz del patriarca Lightwood interrumpió al ojiazul. Los tres jóvenes miraron al mayor, uno de ellos más pálido de lo normal.

—¿Eh?

—No vas a ir a ver a ese… _mestizo_ , Alexander—La expresión de Robert era severa, pero no era eso lo que había impactado al mayor de los hermanos Lightwood. No, lo que había impactado a Alec era que su padre le hubiera dirigido la palabra por primera vez en meses. Al no recibir respuesta por parte de ninguno de los jóvenes presentes, Robert se acercó, mirando con severidad a su hijo mayor:—Te lo prohíbo—.

—¿Es en serio?—Preguntó Alec, cerrando los puños, con ira contenida.

—Hablo muy en serio, Alexander—Respondió el patriarca Lightwood:—Ya es hora de que dejes esas tonterías _abnormales_ y pienses en lo que se espera de ti—.

—No me hablas por meses—Comenzó Alec, molesto:—¿Y cuando finalmente lo haces es para recriminarme el ser un " _Abnormal"_?—

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te felicitara por deshonrarnos frente a todos en Alacante con esa demostración?

—Pues tal vez un poco de apoyo a tu hijo no habría venido de más.

—¿Apoyo? Te estoy ayudando

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo exactamente?

—Es obvio que Bane te ha confundido; probablemente te esté usando.

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Magnus me ama!

—¡Es un subterráneo! ¡Y un hombre!

—¿¡Y ESO A QUIÉN LE IMPORTA!?

—¡A MI ME IMPORTA!

—¿¡Y QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE ME IMPORTABA TU OPINIÓN AL RESPECTO!?

—¡ENTONCES LÁRGATE Y NO VUELVAS!— Lo que impuso el silencio fue la cachetada con la que Robert le cruzó la cara a Alec, pero lo que más dolió fueron las últimas palabras:—Ya no eres mi hijo—."

Magnus escuchó atentamente la historia de Alec, sin interrumpirlo, al tiempo que servía el desayuno. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo besó, acariciándole el cabello.

—Lo resolveremos juntos—Le susurró, consolándolo entre sus brazos. Alec asintió, aferrándose al mayor, agradecido.

.

 _C'est fini (?)_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Es corto lo sé, pero así son los Flash Fics (?)_

 _Les tengo un par de buenas noticias, la primera es que me gustó como salió este así que probablemente lo continue en alguno de los días posteriores._

 _La segunda es que tengo un buen número de caps que subir a las otras historias, así que estén pendientes ;)_

 _Muchísimas gracias por leer~_

 _._

 _From the Upside Down,_

 _Mirai_


	2. Day 2 Tim x Conner

**El turno de hoy es de Tim Drake y Conner Kent de Young Justice, a petición de mi querida Elisa.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, son de los chicos de DC. No gano con esta historia nada más que los favoritos y reviews que ustedes me den.**_

* * *

.

 _ **100 Days of Flash Fan Fiction**_

 _ **Day 2**_

 _"Amar a un petirrojo"_

 _"To love a robin"_

 _._

Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir, y cuando le preguntaran después, por supuesto que lo negaría, pero la verdad es que lo hacía muy feliz verlo ahí, con los demás. Apretó los puños, molesto, antes de limpiarse las lágrimas con furia y dar media vuelta para irse. Caminaba con paso ligero, tratando de poner la mayor cantidad de distancia entre él y su recién aparecido compañero.

—¡Robin! ¿A dónde vas?—La voz de Miss Martian lo hizo detenerse un poco, más por cortesía que por otra cosa:—¿No vas a saludar a Conner?—

—No hace falta—Respondió él, tragando saliva:—Tengo que ir a hacer las rondas… Si todos están aquí con él…—

—De acuerdo, les diré a los demás.

—No hace falta, iré con Nightwing.

—Definitivamente no les entiendo…

Robin suspiró, viendo como Miss Martian desaparecía tras la puerta de la habitación donde estaba él. Apretó los puños y el paso; se negaba a verlo a esa estúpida cara suya, con esa estúpida sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

. . .

—Realmente espero que ningún criminal salga a hacer de las suyas esta noche—Comentó Nightwing, sentándose al lado de él en la azotea del edificio que patrullaban.

—Sería bueno que dejaran de hacer de las suyas en general—Replicó, ganándose una pequeña risa por parte de su antecesor.

—Me refiero a tu mirada asesina—Explicó el mayor, palmeando la cornisa de la azotea, indicándole que se sentara.

—No sé a qué te refieres—Musitó, sentándose de mala gana al lado de su hermano adoptivo.

—Sigues molesto con Él ¿cierto?

—Claro que no; Él decidió irse, decidió engañarnos… No merece que me moleste con él.

—Sin embargo te molesta.

—¡Ya te dije que no!

—¿Y si así fuera? Hipotéticamente hablando.

—¿Si, hipotéticamente, me molestara?

—Sí, si hipotéticamente te molestara ¿Por qué sería?

—Porque… Porque se fue sin decirnos nada, porque nos hizo creer que había muerto, porque nunca dijo que estaba bien, porque… —Su voz se había quebrado y sus ojos se habían empañado otra vez:—Porque no cumplió su promesa—.

—¿Su promesa?—Nightwing lo había abrazado por los hombros; le dolía ver a su "hermanito" en ese estado, en especial por culpa del idiota de su amigo.

—Prometió que todos volveríamos a casa esa noche…—Tim se sentía jodidamente estúpido por sentirse tan molesto y tan triste por semejante tontería, y se sentía aún peor de estúpido por haberlo admitido en voz alta. En especial porque Nightwing había dejado escapar un "awwwn" antes de abrazarlo.

—¿Por qué no simplemente le dices que te gusta?—La pregunta lo dejó descolocado ¿Era tan obvio? No, no era obvio, era sólo que Dick era un muy buen detective, si.

—Él no me gusta—Replicó:—Si me gustara…—

—¿Si te gustara?

—Si me gustara lo había abrazado ahí mismo, en cuanto lo ví… Como los demás.

—Pero en su lugar huiste y estás aquí conmigo, perdiendo el tiempo en un tejado en vez de estar con él.

—Porque me duele mucho verlo.

—¿Te duele?

—Pasé tanto tiempo buscando una manera en la que él pudiera haber escapado, una explicación para su muerte… Pasé tanto tiempo anhelando que estuviera vivo… Yo… Yo en el fondo siempre creí que él estaba bien, que había retorcido su destino entre sus dedos, como siempre hacía con todo lo que se ponía en su camino…

—Y verlo vivo frente a ti después de tanto tiempo…?

—Es como si me pegara una cachetada; justo cuando dejé de buscarlo, de esperarlo, es cuando decide aparecer. Como si…Como si se hubiera burlado de mi esperanza todo ese tiempo.

—¿Realmente crees que él haría algo así?

—No… Es demasiado idiota para hacer algo tan elaborado…

—¿Entonces?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué estás aquí llorando conmigo cuando podrías estar con él y los demás festejando?

—Porque probablemente lo golpearía hasta el cansancio, hasta que me rompiera los puños o algo así…

—Porque te dejó sin decir nada, y en ningún momento fue capaz de darte siquiera una señal, y porque apareció cuando ya habías perdido toda esperanza ¿cierto?

—Por eso y porque lo extrañé muchísimo…—Tim escuchó a Dick resoplar divertido. Ambos estaban mirando al cielo despejado, con sus piernas colgando y meciéndose perezosamente. La noche, llena de los ruidos de la ciudad, les ofrecía un "silencio" cómodo a los dos, mientras el menor sopesaba todo lo que había dicho.

—Creo…—Musitó finalmente, rompiendo el silencio:—Creo que estoy muy enamorado de Conner—.

—¿Y cuándo piensas decírselo?—Preguntó Dick, con una sonrisa de quién ha notado una broma ingeniosa.

—Nunca—Respondió Tim casi ofendido:—Se le subiría a la cabeza y no habría quién lo bajara de la estratósfera—.

—En ese caso—Tim se puso pálido al escuchar esa voz:—Vas a tener que buscar una manera de bajarme de allí—.

—¡S-Superboy!—Tim se puso de pie rápidamente ¿Cómo no lo había notado llegar?

—¿Volví a ser Superboy?—Preguntó Conner, acercándose lentamente:— Y yo que estaba feliz porque me habías llamado "Conner"—.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí? ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?— Tim tenía los puños apretados, tratando de decidir si salir corriendo, golpearlo o besarlo.

—Lo suficiente—Respondió Conner:— Y quiero decirte… Que lo siento mucho, en serio… No quise alejarme, pero era lo mejor ¡Lo hice para protegerlos!—

—¿Protegernos? ¿Te estás escuchando, Superboy?—La idea de golpearlo hasta no poder más se le hacía cada vez más atractiva:—Somos héroes, nosotros protegemos a la gente, no necesitamos que nadie nos proteja—.

—No sabes de lo que hablas, Robin—dijo Superboy serio y molesto.

—Tienes razón, no lo sé—Explotó Robin, dándole un golpe en el pecho y sintiendo un corrientazo de dolor recorrerle el brazo:—¡No tengo idea alguna porque no fuiste capaz de confiar en tus compañeros!—

—¿Cómo esperabas que les dijera sabiendo que todos ustedes no dudarían ni un momento en lanzarse sin pensar para ayudarme, probablemente muriendo en el proceso?

—No todos somos tan cabezas huecas como tú.

—¿Ah sí? Entonces explícame por qué no dejabas de buscarme.

.

 _A Suivre~_

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

 _Espero que les guste, cualquier comentario me dicen, y si quieren una pareja para mañana, me avisan._

 _Desde el Upside Down,_

 _Mirai._

 _._


	3. Day 3 Magnus x Hearthstone

**El turno de hoy es de Magnus Chase y Hearthstone, a petición de mi amado Jared-bro.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, son del gran y todo poderoso Rick Riordan. No gano con esta historia nada más que los favoritos y reviews que ustedes me den.**_

* * *

.

 _ **100 Days of Flash Fan Fiction**_

 _ **Day 3**_

Sorpresa de Aniversario

 _._

Salir con Hearthstone era siempre toda una experiencia; en ésta ocasión habían tomado un par de portales para llegar a un paraje hermoso en una montaña. Los árboles y el pasto crecían verdes y fuertes, flores que jamás había visto y brillaban de colores hermosos. El cielo era de un azul que nunca hubiera imaginado que existía.

—¿Qué es este lugar?—Preguntó Magnus maravillado, mirando a su novio expectante.

—Es mi refugio secreto—Respondió Hearthstone en señas, con una enorme sonrisa y un ligero rubor causados por la emoción del einherji.

—¿Nadie más sabe de su existencia?—Preguntó el chico sorprendido y enternecido. Había descubierto, en los primeros meses de su relación, que Hearthstone era un romántico y había aprendido a deleitarse con los detalles que solía hacerle.

—Esa es la definición de secreto, Magnus—Replicó Hearthstone, ganándose un golpe juguetón por parte del hijo de Frey.

—¿Eso significa que soy especial para ti?—Preguntó Magnus, batiendo las pestañas, ganándose un golpecito.

—Es nuestro segundo aniversario—Dijo Hearthstone, simplemente, antes de robarle un beso:—Tendremos un picnic—.

Magnus asintió y siguió al elfo hasta la parte más alta de la montaña, desde dónde se veía todo el valle cubierto de flores. En la cima de la montaña había una manta de picnic y varias canastas, así como platos para ambos y un pequeño regalo rosa y verde que Magnus podía jurar era de Alex.

—Así que tendremos un picnic por nuestro aniversario—Comentó Magnus, sentándose y comprobando que en una de las canastas había mucho falafel:—¿Y cuándo vamos a hacerlo?—.

Hearth se puso rojo como un tomate y desvió la mirada hacia el regalo verde y rosa. Magnus frunció el entrecejo, miró el pequeño regalo y, con un movimiento rápido, lo tomó antes de que Hearth lo pudiera quitar de la vista.

"Para mis muy sosos amigos;

Espero que finalmente se dignen a _unirse_ como es debido.

Usenlos todos, no se preocupen.

Con amor,

Alex"

Magnus miraba el puñado de condones, el lubricante y el vibrador que se hallaban dentro de la cajita, al tiempo que su cara se volvía del color de la grana. Inhaló profundamente, cerró la caja y la apartó.

—Ya no tengo tantas ganas de hacerlo— Musitó, haciendo las señas al tiempo para Hearth. Éste lo miraba completamente rojo, alzando las manos un par de veces, pero bajándolas de nuevo al no saber qué decir.

—Tal vez es mejor que sigamos con tú itinerario—Ofreció Magnus al cabo de un rato, Hearth le sonrió agradecido y procedió a servir la comida. Ambos comieron en silencio durante un rato, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro y, en el caso de Magnus, de los apacibles sonidos de la montaña. El elfo le pasó una taza de té a su novio, quién la aceptó sin prestarle mucha atención y empezó a dar sorbos de su té entre bocado y bocado del postre. Hasta que…

—Hearth… ¿Qué significa esto? —Magnus miró su taza, confundido y miró a su novio. ¿Por qué había un anillo en su taza de té?.

.

 _A Suivre~_

 _._

* * *

.

.

 _Este me salió un poco más corto u.u_

.

 _Espero que les guste, cualquier comentario me dicen, y si quieren una pareja para mañana, me avisan._

 _Desde el Upside Down,_

 _Mirai._

 _._


	4. Day 4 Finn x Poe

**El turno de hoy es de Finn y Poe Dameron, a petición de mi amado Husbando.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, son de LucasFilms y por ende de Disney *escalofrío*. No gano con esta historia nada más que los favoritos y reviews que ustedes me den.**_

* * *

.

 _ **100 Days of Flash Fan Fiction**_

 _ **Day 4**_

 _Finn lo dijo primero_

 _._

Sería mentira si negara que le gustaba salir a patrullar con el piloto; escuchar sus anécdotas sobre la rebelión y sobre sus viajes, sus recuentos de las primeras batallas. Todo eso le encantaba; le daba, de cierta manera, esperanza en la rebelión. Sí, Poe era para él un símbolo de esperanza, desde el primer día lo había sido, y ahora era su modelo a seguir.

Más o menos, pues Finn aún no entendía o no quería aceptar del todo eso de "morir por la causa". Si, él había estado a punto de estrellarse contra el cañón, en un intento de ayudar a sus camaradas. Pero esos momentos de "locura", como lo denominaba él, le eran escasos, sino casi inexistentes.

En cambio, Poe vivía en ese estado de "Locura" permanente, que muchas veces lo había llevado a perder a muchos de sus compañeros y, en algunas ocasiones, casi a sacrificarse él mismo. Afortunadamente, estaban la Comandante, Rei o él mismo para poder detener al piloto, o al menos ofrecer algún plan con menos bajas.

—¿De qué te ríes?—La voz de Poe lo sobresaltó y sacó de su ensimismamiento, haciendo que el rebelde soltara una carcajada ante su cara de culpabilidad.

—¿Eh?—Solo atinó a decir, sonriendo de lado ligeramente. Poe le palmeó la espalda, riendo y negando con la cabeza.

—Estaba hablándote de cómo destruimos un crucero del a primera orden con solo un puñado de cazas maltrechos—Empezó a explicar Poe:—Y entonces sonreíste, como si te hubieras acordado de algo divertido…—Frunció el entrecejo y le picó el pecho con un índice acusador:—¿Acaso te aburren mis historias?—.

—¡No! ¡No me aburren!—se apresuró a aclarar el antiguo trooper, logrando que el piloto sonriera confiado, al tiempo que le rodeaba los hombros con su brazo.

—Por eso es que me alegra que vengas conmigo a los patrullajes—Dijo el piloto, mientras caminaban de regreso a sus naves, con las provisiones que les habían encargado:—Es refrescante tener a alguien que escuche atentamente todo lo que digo—.

—Es que lo amo—replicó Finn, subiendo a su nave, antes de añadir con rapidez:—La manera en la que cuentas las historias—.

—Ah, y yo que me había ilusionado—dijo Poe. Finn no sabía si había sido una broma o no, y no se sentía cómodo preguntando, porque seguramente el piloto se burlaría de él por no notar ese tipo de cosas. Así que ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de saber? O más bien ¿Por qué tenía tantos deseos de que el comentario hubiera sido en serio? Tal vez sería bueno preguntarle a Rose.

. . .

—Realmente eres muy estúpido ¿lo sabes?— Comentó la mecánica, quién comía tranquilamente su almuerzo cerca del hangar de la nueva base rebelde.

—¿Por qué siempre dices eso?

—Porque lo eres, Finn; eres el intento de héroe más estúpido que he conocido. Aunque si le haces caso a alguno, todos los héroes son estúpidos.

—A veces no sé si me haces cumplidos o si simplemente tratas que tus insultos suenen menos desagradables.

—Eso depende…—Rose se rio ante la exasperación de su amigo y palmeó la caja a su lado para indicarle que se sentara.

—¿Vas a responder o no a mi pregunta?—Finn se exasperaba mucho con Rose, pero también le tenía mucha estima, en especial después de que lo salvara de uno de sus casi inexistentes momentos de "Locura".

—Calma tus propulsores, Finn—Rose le dio un par de golpecitos en la espalda:—Es obvio que te gusta el capitán—.

—Si, yo lo admiro mucho y… Y no te refieres a eso ¿verdad?—La mirada de escepticismo de Rose lo hizo caer en cuenta de qué quería decir ella, lo cual se apresuró a negar:—¡No me gusta de esa forma!—.

—Ajá, y yo soy el maestro Yoda— resopló ella; a veces le sorprendía lo obtuso que podía llegar a ser Finn, claro, que esa era la razón por la cual lo querían.

—Estás loca, mujer—replicó Finn, molesto.

—Si estoy tan loca ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

—Porque son mentiras

—¿O será que te da miedo que Poe vaya a rechazarte?

—¡No lo digas tan alto!—Finn se apresuró a asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca que los oyera.

—¿Por qué? ¿Temes que lo oiga?—A Rose le encantaban las reacciones exageradas del antiguo trooper.

—¡Cállate!

. . .

Que alguien le repitiera como se había logrado convencer, por favor.

Finn se hallaba patrullando el borde exterior del sistema en el que habían establecido la base, junto con Poe, quién, como siempre, le contaba al menor detalle sus historias.

—Oye Poe…—dijo finalmente, al oír por el comunicador que Poe le preguntaba algo al droide. No, si alguien iba a decirlo sería él, no un estúpido droide metiche.

—¿Quieres que continúe?—preguntó Poe:—Disculpa a BB, a veces le gusta hacer acotaciones a mis historias—.

—No… digo sí, pero primero necesito decirte algo.

—…

—…

—¿Sí?

—Creo que me… Me gusta…patrullar contigo…

—También me gusta patrullar contigo ¿A qué viene eso?

—A que… A que…—Finn escuchó los bips lejanos a través del intercomunicador de Poe:—A que me gusta venir… porque tú me gustas—.

—Dime algo que no sepa, muchacho.

—¿Eh?

—Oh, espera ¿Te estabas confesando?—Poe rompió a reír:—No puedo creerlo—.

—¡No te burles de mis sentimientos!—Exclamó a la defensiva Finn.

—No me río de eso, Finn—La voz de Poe sonaba suave:—Me río de lo espeso que eres…Tal vez sea tu mayor encanto—

—¿Encanto?

—¿Creíste que te contaba todo eso porque sí?

—E-entonces ¿También te gusto?

—Sí—Poe sonreía, tratando de no reírse antes de comentar:—Espero que no esperes que caminemos de vuelta a casa por la orilla de la galaxia cogidos de la mano o algo así.

—No, por supuesto que no.

—Más te vale; no soy de ese tipo.

—Yo tampoco…

Sería mentira si negara que le gustaba escuchar la risa del piloto.

.

 _C'est fini~_

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

 _Espero que les guste, cualquier comentario me dicen, y si quieren una pareja para mañana, me avisan._

 _Desde el Upside Down,_

 _Mirai._

 _._


	5. Day 5 Dash x Danny

**El turno de hoy es de Dash Baxter y Danny Fenton, a petición de mi amado Husbando.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, son de Butch Hartman. No gano con esta historia nada más que los favoritos y reviews que ustedes me den.**_

* * *

.

 _ **100 Days of Flash Fan Fiction**_

 _ **Day 5**_

 _Dash y su disfrash_

 _._

Dash miró el traje que reposaba sobre la cama. No se sentía listo; él, el gran Dash Baxter, capitán del equipo de fútbol, el chico más popular de la escuela, no se sentía listo. ¿Por qué? Era guapo, era fuerte, era bueno en fútbol… ¿Entonces por qué no era capaz de ponerse el traje e ir a la escuela?

—Eres un cobarde, Dash—Dash asintió, sentándose al lado del traje y escondiendo la cara entre sus manos.

—Debería ir a dar la cara, decirle lo que siento—Musitó Dash, dejándose caer hacia atrás Y fijando su mirada en el techo, tratando de reunir el valor suficiente para levantarse e ir a la escuela.

—Pero sigues ahí, echado—Dash suspiró, apretando los puños contra su frente.

—Pero ¿cómo se supone que le diga?

—¿Qué le quieres decir?

—Quiero que me acompañe al baile…—Confesó, antes de fruncir el entrecejo ¿Quién le estaba respondiendo?

—Pídeselo y ya— Dash se asomó para ver si lograba discernir quién le estaba hablando. Después de unos minutos de silencio decidió que su consciencia estaba demasiado afectada por su miedo y prosiguió a ponerse el traje. Se miró al espejo, comprobando como se veía.

—Me veo…

— _Sexy…_ —El traje habló por él, o al menos así pareció. Dash negó con la cabeza y tomó las llaves de su auto.

. . .

Danny estaba enfurruñado en su cama, molesto por haber dicho lo que había dicho. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de decir eso? ¿" _Sexy"_? ¿En serio creía que Dash Baxter se veía sexy con ese traje? Danny se levantó de golpe; de hecho el rubio si se veía sexy con su traje, eso era obvio.

—Probablemente va a invitar a Paulina—Musitó molesto, volviéndose a tumbar en la cama, decidido a faltar al baile, a pesar de la insistencia de Sam y Tucker.

—Danny—La voz de su madre sonaba lejana a causa de la puerta:—Hay un chico guapo que quiere hablar contigo—.

Danny abrió mucho los ojos y se levantó, antes de correr hasta la puerta de su cuarto y asomar apenas la cabeza. Su madre le entregó un traje y le guiñó un ojo.

—Tu padre está hablando con él, así que apúrate—Dijo su madre con una risita, Danny se puso blanco ¿Su padre? No, no, no. Cerró la puerta y se apresuró a ponerse el traje, trató de peinarse y bajó corriendo.

—¿D-dash? ¿Qué haces aquí?—Preguntó, tratando de parecer calmado y que no se notara que sabía qué hacía el rubio ahí.

—Fentonto… digo Fenton… digo, Danny—Dash no parecía tener muy claro que iba a decir, se veía todo sonrojado y nervioso, y a Danny se le aceleró el corazón.

—¿Pasa algo?—Danny lo miró, tratando de que no se notara que se moría de ganas por lanzarse a abrazarlo. Pensar que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos lo hacía tan feliz.

—Tú… Ejem… ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile?—Preguntó, ofreciéndole la mano con gesto galante.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?—Danny decidió que era mejor mostrarse cauteloso, no fuera a notar el rubio que lo había estado espiando:—¿Crees que voy a caer en esa broma?—

—¿Broma?—Dash lo miró confundido antes de entender a qué se refería:—¿Qué? ¡No! No es una broma.

—¿Y por qué he de creerte?

—Porque yo…

—¿Si?

—Porque me gustas ¿vale?

—¿Te gusto? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—¡Hablo en serio, Fentonto! Me gusta tu cabello alborotado, tus ojos azules como el cielo en los que quiero perderme… Me gusta como sonríes cuando ves algo que te gusta y me gustaría…

—¿Si?

—Me gustaría que sonrieras así cuando me ves—Dash miró al piso avergonzado y Danny no pudo evitar reír:—¡No te rías, Fentonto, o te golpearé!—

—No me río de ti—Respondió Danny, agarrándole la mano y guiándolo hacia la salida:—Me río porque me hace feliz lo que dijiste—.

—¿Yo te gusto?—Dash parecía sorprendido de que Danny se subiera al asiento del copiloto de su auto.

—Por supuesto—Respondió Danny, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa y fue el turno de Dash de que se le acelerara el corazón.

.

 _C'est fini~_

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

 _Espero que les guste, cualquier comentario me dicen, y si quieren una pareja para mañana, me avisan._

 _Desde el Upside Down,_

 _Mirai._

 _._


	6. Day 6 Hyoga x Shun

**El turno de hoy es de Hyoga y Shun, a petición de mi amado Husbando.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, son de** **Masami Kurumada** **. No gano con esta historia nada más que los favoritos y reviews que ustedes me den.**_

* * *

.

 _ **100 Days of Flash Fan Fiction**_

 _ **Day 6**_

 _Cisne de papel_

 _._

Shun doblaba cuidadosamente el papel de arroz, dándole forma con cuidado. Llevaba más o menos tres días en esa habitación, haciendo figuritas de origami y dejando que le curaran las heridas. Suspiró molesto; sabía que no lo iban a dejar irse, no hasta que no estuviera curado del todo, y, como no había ninguna necesidad de que esa curación se apresurase, era retenido en esa habitación para que descansara. Puso la polilla al lado de un par de grullas, sobre una planta que había comenzado a ponerse más y más bonita conforme él se recuperaba, y cogió un pedazo de papel plateado para proseguir con su constante creación de figuras.

—Empezaste temprano hoy—Shun decidió ignorar el saludo, concentrándose en la forma en la que trabajaba.

Hyoga suspiró y le puso un pocillo con una bebida caliente en la mesa. Shun tomó el pocillo y bebió un sorbo, suspirando placenteramente al sentir el sabor dulce del líquido. Hyoga lo miraba con fijeza, siguiendo los movimientos de sus manos; una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver como el papel lentamente se volvía un cisne.

—¿Sigues molesto?—Preguntó Hyoga, logrando que el caballero de Andrómeda alzara la vista hacia él.

—Soy tu prisionero—Respondió Shun, su expresión calma ponía incómodo a Hyoga, porque sentía que su acompañante iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

—No lo eres—Replicó, poniendo lo necesario para la curación en la mesa:—Eres mi amigo y te estoy ayudando—.

—¿Me ayudas teniéndome encerrado?

—Sólo me aseguro de que descanses, estás muy herido.

—Estaré bien…

—Sí, yo me aseguraré de eso

—Eres casi tan obstinado como Seiya—Suspiró Shun, antes de levantarse la camisa, para permitirle a Hyoga limpiar la herida y cambiarle los vendajes.

—No sabía que me odiaras—Musitó Hyoga, preparando lo necesario para curar la herida. Shun recibió el pañuelo ligeramente impregnado de éter, suministrado con la excusa de que quería evitar que le doliese demasiado.

—Sabes que no te odio

—Pero tampoco te caigo bien ¿no?

—Cuando te pones así, no…

—¿Así?

—No te salvé la vida para que me lo agradecieras eternamente…

—¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?

—Porque te amo ¿por qué más?

Hyoga se quedó mirándolo, sorprendido, e incapaz de creerle. Claro, que no pudo preguntarle más, pues el caballero de Andrómeda cayó en sus brazos, inconsciente. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del caballero de Cisne, al ver a su compañero totalmente vulnerable frente a él. Negó con la cabeza; no caería en algo tan bajo, menos ahora que le habían confesado afectos.

—Te juro que vas a volverme loco, Shun— Musitó, limpiando la herida y vendándola con premura, tratando de no tocar la piel blanca y suave del otro más de lo necesario. Una vez acabó con su cometido, le puso la camisa y lo acomodó en su regazo, acariciándole el cabello con suavidad. Se quedó mirando las relajadas facciones de su amado, suspirando suavemente, preguntándose cómo era posible que alguien tan maravilloso estuviera en ese estado.

Se hallaba perdido en la contemplación de ese rostro hermoso, esos labios suaves que tanto le gustaría probar y esos ojos…

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto—Susurró Shun, sonriendo y sobresaltando a Hyoga.

—¿A-acostumbrarte?—Preguntó algo confundido.

—A verte al despertar—Respondió Shun, con una sonrisa tierna.

Hyoga desvió la mirada, sonrojándose levemente. Shun le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, logrando llamar su atención.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada…

—¿Estás seguro?

—Lo que dijiste…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nada—Hyoga se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. Shun lo siguió con la mirada, suspirando pesadamente, preguntándose cómo era posible que siguiera negándose a admitir sus sentimientos. Shun miró la pequeña colección de cisnes de origami que había sobre la planta, su mirada entristecida a causa de las acciones del rubio.

—¿Por qué eres tan terco?—preguntó, dejándose caer en la cama con un gruñido de frustración.

Del otro lado de la puerta Hyoga apretaba los puños frustrado ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de decirle nada? Un suspiro escapó de sus labios; por mucho tiempo había mantenido esos sentimientos de afecto hacia el menor guardados en lo más profundo de su corazón, los cuales fueron creciendo sin que él se diera cuenta, hasta volverse casi insoportables. Y ahora, Shun le había dicho que lo amaba ¿Sería eso posible?

No, seguro el menor estaba confundido por el éter, no había otra explicación, no había forma de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos ¿O sí?

.

 _A Suivre~_

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

 _Espero que les guste, cualquier comentario me dicen, y si quieren una pareja para mañana, me avisan._

 _Desde Salem,_

 _Mirai._

 _._


	7. Day 7 Kevin x Ben

**El turno de hoy es de Ben Tennison y Kevin E Levin, a petición de mi amado Husbando.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, son de Man of Action. No gano con esta historia nada más que los favoritos y reviews que ustedes me den.**_

* * *

.

 _ **100 Days of Flash Fan Fiction**_

 _ **Day 7**_

 _El armario_

 _._

—Fui a recogerte a la escuela ¿no?

—Si, recuerdo que se armó un gran escándalo porque a travesaste el patio con tu auto.

—Asusté a muchos niños, fue divertido.

—No para ellos…

—Y luego fui hasta tu salón a buscarte, y tú tenías tanto miedo que te encerraste en el armario.

—¡No tenía miedo! Sólo no quería verte…

—Si tú lo dices…

—Trataste de sacarme, pero te jalé muy fuerte y quedaste dentro…

"El armario era más grande de lo que parecía, aunque claro, era el armario de materiales de arte, así que tenía sentido que fuera así de grande. Kevin alzó la mirada, notando en la penumbra las estanterías a lado y lado llenas de cosas. Debajo de él Ben se retorcía para poder quitárselo de encima.

—¡Pesas demasiado, Kevin! ¡Quítate!—Ben lo empujó hasta que el mayor se incorporó, tratando de enfocar en la escasa luz las facciones de Ben.

—¿Por qué no fuiste?—Preguntó Kevin sin rodeos.

—Yo…—Ben desvió la mirada:—Tenía práctica—.

—No es cierto, Tennison—Replicó Kevin, levantándose y recostándose contra la puerta:—Eres el peor mentiroso del mundo—.

—Claro, como para ti mentir es tan fácil—Kevin hizo una mueca al oír como Ben se lo recriminaba.

—Tú fuiste el que quería verme allí—Ben resopló por la manera en la que Kevin cambiaba el tema:—¿Por qué no fuiste?—.

—¿Para qué?—Explotó Ben, golpeando a Kevin en el hombro:—¿Para que volvieras a negarme frente a todos? ¿Para que pudieras rechazarme frente a todos para mantener tu estatus de "Macho"?—

—Ben yo no…

—Estoy harto de esto, Kevin; Estoy harto de esconder nuestra relación, de no poder agarrar tu mano cuando caminamos juntos por la calle…—Aunque estuviera oscuro Kevin sabía que Ben estaba a punto de llorar.

—No volverá a pasar, Ben, te lo prometo.

—Tienes razón, no volverá a pasar…—Kevin se acercó a Ben, pero éste lo esquivo:—Porque terminamos…—"

—La puerta del armario sólo podía ser abierta desde afuera, pero las llaves se habían perdido.

—Yo no lo sabía, o no habría cerrado la puerta.

—Nos iba a tocar buscar a un cerrajero para que reparara la puerta…

—Y alguien para reparar tu dignidad…

"Ben no podía creer que la puerta estuviera cerrada, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara, esta no cedía. Tragando saliva revisó su celular; sin batería. Iba a tener que esperar hasta que viniera alguien, y tendría que esperar todo ese tiempo junto con…

—¿Estás terminando conmigo, Tennison?

—Ni siquiera eres capaz de llamarme por mi nombre, Levin

—Estoy molesto contigo, no voy a decirte "Ben".

—Nunca lo dijiste, ni siquiera _esa_ _vez_.

—No sabía que tenía que llamarte por tu nombre de pila…

—Con Gwen si lo hacías…

—Con ella era diferente…

—¿Porque es una chica?

—Si… No…

—Admítelo Kevin… Esto no funciona

—¿Entonces te estás rindiendo? Después de rogarme que le diera una oportunidad a esta relación… ¿Sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mí?

—¿Y tú crees que para mí no ha sido difícil? No toda la gente lo acepta ¿sabes? Incluso me echaron del equipo…

—¿En serio?

—¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? Nunca estás cerca…

Kevin suspiró y rodeó a Ben con sus brazos, sintiéndolo sollozar en su pecho. Ben se aferró a la camisa del mayor, tratando de controlar el llanto.

—Ben… Te prohíbo que termines conmigo en nuestro aniversario…

—No tienes derecho a prohibirme nada, sucio mentiroso.

—Claro que tengo el derecho… Ben… Si terminas conmigo no podré darte tu regalo de aniversario…

—No me interesa…

—¿Seguro?

—Ningún regalo cambiará mi opinión…"

—Pero mi regalo si te hizo cambiar de opinión.

—Por supuesto~ Fue el mejor regalo de todos~

.

 _C'est fini~_

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

 _Espero que les guste, cualquier comentario me dicen, y si quieren una pareja para mañana, me avisan._

 _Desde el Upside Down,_

 _Mirai._

 _._


	8. Day 8 Inuyasha x Miroku

**El turno de hoy es de Inuyasha y Miroku, a petición de mi amado Husbando.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, son de la gran maestra Rumiko Takahashi. No gano con esta historia nada más que los favoritos y reviews que ustedes me den.**_

* * *

.

 _ **100 Days of Flash Fan Fiction**_

 _ **Day 8**_

 _Instinto_

 _._

Casi podía asegurar que había cuarenta y ocho mil dioses en su mitología y ninguno podía explicarle qué le pasaba al hanyo, ni porqué parecía negarse a hablarle ahora. Que él recordase hacía mucho que no había coqueteado con ninguna fémina, aunque tampoco se habían encontrado con alguna.

Lo peor es que los demás parecían estar del lado del peliblanco, así que no tenía manera de saber qué había hecho mal, pues ninguno le respondía.

El monje suspiró, mirando al grupo desde lejos ¿Qué había hecho ahora? ¿Se le había olvidado algo? ¿Había dicho algo que no debía? A veces se preguntaba por qué había aceptado estar con él si pasaban más tiempo peleando que otra cosa, entre ellos y con los diversos monstruos y demonios que venían tras ellos.

—¿Por qué esa cara tan larga, Miroku?— El monje alzó la cabeza, sorprendido de que le hubieran hablado. El pequeño zorro lo miraba intensamente.

—Estaba pensando en qué hice mal esta vez—Respondió Miroku, sonriendo levemente. Shippo frunció el entrecejo, dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

—No creo que hayas hecho nada malo—Comentó el zorro, tratando de animarlo. El monje se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez si… Tal vez dije algo que no debí—Replicó el monje, sin dejar de sonreír:—Estoy seguro de que mis comentarios lo molestaron otra vez—.

—No, no es así…—Shippo desvió la mirada hacia los otros.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— Miroku miró inquisitivo al zorrito, el cual dio un respingo.

—¡P-por N-nada!—Se apresuró a negar, antes de huir despavorido, provocando que el mayor soltara una carcajada. Al menos ahora sabía que Inuyasha no estaba molesto por algo que él hubiera hecho… Pero tal vez lo molestaba algo que no.

Los colores se le subieron a la cara al monje, al pensar o más bien comprender de lo que se trataba la rabieta de su actual "novio". Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, tratando de dejar de pensar en su casi primera vez, mientras el sonrojo se volvía cada vez más evidente.

Inuyasha escogió ese preciso momento para mirarlo, y su corazón se aceleró. ¿Por qué el maldito tenía que verse tan lindo cuando estaba apenado? Resopló molesto, tratando de no sucumbir a su instinto de ir a abrazarlo.

—Lo miraste ¿cierto?—Sango había volteado a mirar también y ahora lo miraba a él fijamente.

—Claro que no—gruñó desviando la mirada, ganándose una risa por parte de la exterminadora.

—¿Cuánto más vas a seguir molesto con él?—La exterminadora acariciaba suavemente el cabello de Kagome.

—No estoy molesto con él

—Entonces háblale, se está volviendo loco ¿sabes?

—Eso es su culpa no la mía…

—¿No nos dijiste que casi lo atacas?

—¡Fue su culpa por verse tan…!—Inuyasha se cayó, porque notó que el monje lo había volteado a mirar, y que las dos chicas lo miraban con una expresión maliciosa.

—¿Tan…?—Preguntó Kagome con una sonrisa traviesa, incorporándose un poco.

—¡Cállense las dos!—Gruñó el hanyo:—¡No es su problema!—.

Las dos chicas se echaron a reír, viendo al peliblanco gruñir molesto y al pequeño zorrito mirarlos confundido. Las chicas dejaron de reír al ver al monje acercarse.

—Señoritas—Saludó Miroku, su cara aún carmesí:—Inuyasha… Necesito hablar contigo, en privado…—

—No voy a hablar contigo—Replicó Inuyasha, dándole la espalda.

—Pero…

—¡Pero nada!

—¿En serio vas a ponerte así por eso?

—…

—Quiero estar contigo ¿vale? Sólo que…

—…

—Lo siento ¿de acuerdo? No debí huir de esa manera.

—¿Te estás disculpando?—Sango no se lo creía.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?—Inuyasha se dio la vuelta, mirando fijamente al avergonzado monje.

—Porque… ¿Me negué y eso hizo que pensaras que no confío en ti?

—¿No estás molesto porque casi te obligué a…?

—¿Obligarme? Tú no me obligaste a nada…

—Y dicen que nosotras somos complicadas—se rio Kagome, levantándose y procediendo a darle un golpe en la cabeza al hanyo.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, mujer?—gruñó Inuyasha enseñando los dientes.

—Que ambos son un par de idiotas—Replicó Sango golpeando a Miroku.

—¡Señorita Sango! ¿Es en serio necesaria tanta violencia?—preguntó el monje sobándose la cabeza.

—Sí—Respondió Kagome:—Ahora vayan a arreglar ese malentendido rápido—.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque se ven muy adorables cuando Miroku te acaricia las orejas mientras dormitas en su regazo.

.

 _C'est fini~_

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

 _Espero que les guste, cualquier comentario me dicen, y si quieren una pareja para mañana, me avisan._

 _Desde el Upside Down,_

 _Mirai._

 _._


	9. Day 9 Wolfgang x Soohyuk

**El turno de hoy es de Shin Soohyuk y Wolfgang Goldenleonard, porque sí.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, son de Kang Jiyoung y Haga. No gano con esta historia nada más que los favoritos y reviews que ustedes me den.**_

* * *

.

 _ **100 Days of Flash Fan Fiction**_

 _ **Day 9**_

 _Úsame como te plazca_

 _._

Alguna vez Soohyuk le dijo que el reino era como una colcha, lleno de retazos unidos apenas por unos cuantos hilos. Esos hilos, le dijo, eran los decretos, tratos y palabras del rey. Y entre más recorría el reino a causa de los encargos de su padre, más había notado que era cierto.

Un excelente ejemplo era el lugar donde se encontraban en ese momento, el jardín de Lord Sys. Miró su taza de té y tomó un ligero sorbo, absorto en sus pensamientos.

—¡Majestad!—Fue la voz de Soohyuk la que lo sacó de su trance.

—¿Qué pasó?—Preguntó, ganándose un suspiro de resignación por parte del pelinegro y una risita por parte del de pelo lila.

—Shin te estaba preguntando algo—respondió Sys, con su habitual sonrisa misteriosa. Wolfgang volteó a mirar fijamente a Soohyuk, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Le parece que este asunto no requiere de su atención, Príncipe?—Preguntó Soohyuk evidentemente molesto. Wolfgang se removió en su asiento incómodo y bajó un poco la cabeza; no le gustaba cuando Soohyuk se molestaba con él.

—No es eso… Es que pensaba en lo que me dijiste—Musitó con un tono sardónico que no pudo contener.

—¿En qué cosa?—Soohyuk seguía con el entrecejo fruncido, y Wolfgang no quería otra cosa más que quitarle esa expresión de la cara. Tal vez a punta de besos…

—Que el reino es una colcha—El comentario se ganó una risita por parte de Sys, que se apresuró a hacer un gesto apaciguador hacia la mirada asesina del rubio.

—Me perdonarás el haberme reído, Wolfgang—Dijo Sys conciliador:—Pero es que es la mejor analogía que he oído al respecto—.

—¿Verdad que sí?—Se apresuró a convenir el rubio:—Se le ocurrió a Soohyuk, y como siempre tiene razón—.

—Yo no tengo la razón siempre—Musitó el aludido, desviando un poco la mirada, algo sonrojado. Se aclaró la garganta y miró fijamente al príncipe:— ¿Estabas pensando en eso, entonces?—

—Sí—Asintió Wolfgang muy serio:—También pensaba en lo frágil que es la colcha y en lo importante que será para nosotros mantenerla cuando yo suba al trono—.

—Parece que le has enseñado bien, Shin—dijo Sys sonriendo travieso:—Eres un buen hacedor de reyes—.

—Ahora sólo hace falta que aprenda a poner atención cuando se discuten los planes—Respondió Soohyuk con un suspiro de resignación:—Al menos se puede decir que tiene pasión—.

—Pasión por ti, Shin—Agregó Sys:—Está tan encaprichado contigo que hará lo que quieras, sin armar demasiado alboroto… Ah~ Que envidia—

—¡Yo no estoy encaprichado!—Gruñó Wolfgang:—Y no hablen como si no estuviera aquí—.

Soohyuk y Sys lo miraron largamente antes de volver a su conversación entre sorbos de té:

—Al menos de esa manera podremos asegurarnos que el nuevo rey esté en capacidades de gobernar correctamente.

—Tienes razón, como siempre, Shin~ Y con una mente como la tuya detrás de esto, es obvio que el reino verá una gran mejora cuando la sucesión ocurra.

—Eso, claro, si logro poner en cintura al príncipe

—Tal vez le estás dando el enfoque equivocado, Shin

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡DEJEN DE HABLAR DE MI COMO SI YO NO ESTUVIERA!—Wolfgang golpeó la mesa molesto, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

—Las piezas de ajedrez no hablan—replicó Soohyuk, logrando que el rubio abriera la boca sorprendido:—¿No dijiste que serías mi pieza?—.

—Así es—Wolfgang sonrió de lado:—Úsame a tu gusto—.

Sys observaba divertido el intercambio de miradas de ambos chicos; era más que obvio que el rubio estaba totalmente enamorado del pelinegro, pero también era obvio que éste empezaba a sentir algo por el rubio. ¿Sería capaz de aceptar sus sentimientos? Tal vez, tal vez sólo necesitaba un empujoncito.

—¿"Úsame a tu gusto"?—Preguntó Sys, acercándose al pelinegro y ganándose una mirada furibunda y celosa por parte del rubio:—Shin, ¿Es en serio?—

—¿Qué cosa, Lord Sys?—Preguntó a su vez, volteando a mirarlo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al verle esa sonrisa macabra.

—No me digas que aún no te has aprovechado de eso—La fingida sorpresa de Sys era obvia, al menos para su interlocutor.

—No más de lo necesario—Respondió Soohyuk, intuyendo hacia dónde iba la conversación.

—¿Lo necesario?—Sys no pretendía darle tregua:—¿Incluyendo tus _necesidades_?—

—¿Cuáles necesidades?—La pregunta del rubio, y no la del de pelo lila fue lo que lo hizo sonrojar. No, se negaba a pensar en ello; Wolfgang solo era su instrumento para ser libre, nada más. Si se atrevía a pensar, o desear algo más con él, todo lo por lo que él mismo estaba luchando se desmoronaría.

—Por supuesto que no—Soohyuk eligió ignorar al rubio y mirar molesto al lord.

—Oye ¿Cuáles necesidades?—Volvió a preguntar el príncipe, picado por la curiosidad.

—Vaya, que desperdicio—Sys zanjó el asunto con su respuesta; el "mal" ya estaba hecho, ahora sólo faltaba confiar en la terquedad del príncipe.

. . .

¿A qué se refería Sys con las "necesidades" de Soohyuk? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba la mente del príncipe durante todo el camino de vuelta al palacio. Y le rondó la cabeza por varios días, pues no tuvo otra ocasión de preguntarle al pelinegro; era casi como si lo estuviese evitando. Cuando finalmente lo vio, en un pasillo, apresuró el paso, mirando alrededor asegurándose que eran los únicos en ese lugar.

—A media tarde, en _ese lugar_ —le dijo de pasada:—Si no vas, vendré a buscarte—.

Soohyuk quedó de piedra en medio del pasillo y maldijo por lo bajo, antes de seguir su camino algo molesto. Todo era culpa de Sys y su obsesión con meterse en sus asuntos.

. . .

—Si viniste— El entusiasmo de Wolfgang era evidente y casi sobrecogedor.

—Claro, si no habrías hecho algo estúpido—Replicó, con su paciencia casi agotada.

—Bueno, ya que estás aquí—Dijo el rubio, sonriendo de lado, antes de avanzar lentamente hacia el pelinegro, quién empezó a retroceder.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo?—Preguntó Soohyuk cuando tropezó con una silla y cayó sentado.

—Impido que huyas—Respondió Wolfgang acomodándose entre sus piernas abiertas. Soohyuk se sonrojó mucho, al tener al rubio tan cerca y no pudo evitar estremecerse de miedo. Wolfgang por su parte lo miraba con intensidad:—Ahora sí me vas a responder—.

—¿R-responder?—Preguntó, entrando en pánico. No iría a aprovecharse de él ¿O sí?

—¿A qué necesidades se refería Sys?—La pregunta dejó descolocado al pelinegro ¿En serio Wolfgang había hecho todo eso por culpa del comentario de Sys? Lentamente su nerviosismo y miedo fue reemplazado por ira y alivio.

—No es de tu incumbencia—respondió muy serio, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Ah no, eso si que no—Wolfgang estaba determinado a conseguir su respuesta:—Hasta que no hables no te dejaré ir—.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te causa tanta curiosidad?

—¿Por qué te empeñas en evitar hablar del tema? Ya que estamos ¿Por qué te empeñas en evitarme?

—Ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia

—Y ya te dije que hasta que no me respondas no te irás de aquí, es tu decisión.

—Maldito seas, Sys—Maldijo Soohyuk por lo bajo, tratando de ignorar que la cara del rubio estaba a pocos centímetros de la cuya.

—En vez de maldecir dime y te dejo ir—gruñó el rubio; sólo quería saber qué necesitaba el pelinegro para poder complacerlo, en lo que fuera.

—No es que lo _necesite_ per se—Empezó a decir el pelinegro, derrotado.

—¿Entonces?

—Él se refería… Tu sabes

—Si lo supiera no estaríamos aquí

—M-me refiero a… ¿Te acuerdas de la _colección_ de Lord Sys?

—¿Qué tiene que…? Oh… —Soohyuk vio como la expresión del príncipe pasaba de confusión a entendimiento, y luego se tornaba roja como la grana.

—¡N-no es que lo necesite!—Se apresuró a repetir Soohyuk, muerto de vergüenza.

—S-si tú quieres…—Musitó Wolfgang, que parecía no oírlo:—Puedes usar mi cuerpo como te plazca…—

—¿Q-qué?

—Que si eres tú…—Wolfgang tragó saliva y se abrió la camisa lentamente:— No me importa… Puedes usarme—

—Yo no…—Soohyuk se apresuró a negar y a sostener las manos del rubio:—En serio no hace falta—.

—¿Seguro?

—Totalmente

—No me gustaría que lo hicieras con alguien más—Susurró el príncipe, alejándose un poco y acomodándose la camisa. Soohyuk no estaba seguro de si lo había oído bien.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Dije que no me gustaría que lo hicieras con alguien más—Respondió Wolfgang desde la puerta, sonriendo:—Me pondría muy celoso, porque quiero que seas mío—.

Soohyuk no tuvo tiempo para responder, pues el rubio se había marchado con esas palabras y una sonrisa encantadora. El pelinegro se sonrojó mucho y sintió su corazón latir desbocado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tonto y tan encantador al tiempo?

.

 _C'est fini~_

 _._

* * *

.

.

 _Este se pasó del límite de mil palabras, pero en vista de que hice varios cortos en días anteriores, dejé este largo para compensar un poco._

.

 _Espero que les guste, cualquier comentario me dicen, y si quieren una pareja para mañana, me avisan._

 _Desde el Upside Down,_

 _Mirai._

 _._


	10. Day 10 Kurogane x Fye

**El turno de hoy es de Fye D. Flourite y Kurogane, a petición de K.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, son de Kang Jiyoung y Haga. No gano con esta historia nada más que los favoritos y reviews que ustedes me den.**_

* * *

.

 _ **100 Days of Flash Fan Fiction**_

 _ **Day 10**_

 _Admitirlo_

 _._

Ese lugar le ponía los nervios de punta; con toda esa gente sonriente y lista para ayudar, como si nada pasara, cuando era más que obvio que algo terrible pasaba más allá de las paredes de ese lugar.

No era la primera vez que llegaba a un lugar así, de hecho, por lo que le habían dicho, esta era la tercera versión de ese mismo mundo. Y al parecer, la tercera Terra iba por el camino de la primera.

—No frunzas tanto el ceño, Kuro-rin—Dijo Fye, sacándolo de sus pensamientos:—Si sigues así vas a hacer que nos descubran~—.

Por mucho que odiara decirlo, el rubio tenía razón; si seguía luciendo molesto, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el líder de ese mundo lo supiera y pusiera precio a su cabeza. Miró a Fye y suspiró, el maldito era muy bueno en fingir que todo estaba bien, en poner esa sonrisita suya y seguir como si nada.

—No me digas Kuro-rin—Gruñó por lo bajo, mientras seguían caminando, y trató de poner su mejor sonrisa falsa. Fye rio por lo bajo, acariciándole la mano en un gesto casual.

Ambos entraron en la tienda, saludaron al encargado y procedieron a la habitación en la cual se encontraba Sakura. La chica seguía en el mismo lugar en dónde la habían dejado; estaba sentada junto a la ventana, con Mokona dormida en sus piernas, mirando con expresión nostálgica hacia afuera. Kurogane hizo una mueca antes de sentarse en la cama y sacar su espada y una copa; ya era hora de que Fye se alimentara.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Sakura-chan?—Preguntó Fye, sentándose al lado de la princesa. Ella alzó la mirada y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Un poco mejor, Fye-kun—Respondió ella, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Mokona.

—¿Dónde está Syaoran-kun?—Fye le acarició el cabello a Sakura.

—Se fue hace un rato, a llevar un mensaje o algo—Sakura se encogió de hombros, mirando a Kurogane servir sangre en la copa.

—¿No quieres salir?—Preguntó Fye, recibiendo la copa de manos de Kurogane.

—Temo encontrarme con ellos y verlos morir otra vez—Confesó la princesa, abrazando fuerte a Mokona.

—No tiene que ser necesariamente así, este mundo podría ser diferente—Comentó Kurogane, sentándose al lado de Fye. Sakura los miró intensamente.

—Ustedes actúan diferente—Sakura sonrió y ladeó la cabeza, en ese gesto tan suyo.

—¿Ah si?—Fye imitó el gesto de Sakura y Kurogane los miró alzando una ceja.

—Sí—Afirmó Sakura:—Finalmente lo admitieron—.

Kurogane desvió la mirada apenado y Fye rio un poco antes de beber la sangre.

—Así es, ahora Kuro-wanwan y yo estamos saliendo.

—¡No me llames así!

—¿No? ¿Y Kuro-pon?

—¡Deja de cambiarme el nombre!

—¿A qué te refieres Kuro-rin?

—¡Ya fue suficiente!

—De acuerdo Kuro-ro~

Sakura no pudo evitar reír al verlos discutir; se veían tan adorables y tan enérgicos. La verdad es que le gustaba la sonrisa que Kurogane causaba en Fye, se sentía más real. Syaoran eligió ese momento para entrar, y miró con sorpresa la interacción entre ambos adultos antes de sonreír cálidamente.

—Felicidades—dijo Syaoran:—Es bueno ver que finalmente lo admitieron—.

—¿Era tan obvio?—Preguntó Kurogane mortificado.

—Eras muy obvio, Kuro-tan—Respondió Fye divertido, Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

—Ambos eran muy evidentes; casi como Touya y Yukito—Syaoran sonrió de lado palmeando la espalda de Kurogane.

—¿Yo? ¿Obvio?—Preguntó Fye con fingida sorpresa, Mokona bostezó.

—Mucho—Dijo Mokona:— Fye sonríe mucho al ver a Kuro-dan~ Sonrisas sonrisas~—.

—Vaya, parece que él único lo suficientemente distraído eres tú, Kuro-wan—Comentó Fye, ganándose un gruñido por parte del más alto.

—Eres un dolor en el culo—gruñó Kurogane, ganándose una risotada por parte de Mokona y una mirada extraña por parte de Syaoran. Kurogane frunció el entrecejo al ver a Syaoran sonrojarse y entonces comprendió:—¡NO ME REFIERO A ESO, PERVERTIDOS!—.

—Por supuesto que no—Agregó Fye:—Yo siempre he sido amable contigo—

El sonrojo de Syaoran creció, lo mismo que la risa de Mokona y la confusión de Sakura. Kurogane se debatía entre avergonzarse o tratar de matar a su novio.

—¡Dejen de hacerse ideas extrañas!—Exclamó rojo como la grana, antes de mirar a su novio:—Y tú deja de insinuar cosas—.

—Yo no he insinuado nada—Se defendió Fye:—Yo soy muy amable~—.

—¡Ahí está otra vez!—Gruñó Kurogane:—¡Deja de decir cosas malinterpretables!—.

—Oh Kuro-shi—Dijo Fye llevándose la mano al pecho:—No sabía que tenías la mente tan perversa, mira que malinterpretar mis inocentes palabras—.

—¡Yo no las estaba malinterpretando! ¡Eran ellos!

—¿Y ahora le echas la culpa a los niños?

—¡Yo no les estoy echando la culpa!

—Que travieso, Kuro-ku, tendré que castigarte

—¿Castigarme? ¿Quién te crees para castigarme?

—Hoy dormirás en el sofá

—Fu fu fu~ Kuro-hin dormirá en el sofá

—¿Por qué tengo que dormir en el sofá?

—Porque te portaste mal~

Sakura no había entendido la mitad de la conversación, pero estaba muy feliz de ver que, a pesar del reciente accidente, todos se estuvieran llevando tan bien. Sakura realmente esperaba que las cosas resultaran bien para todos, desde el fondo de su corazón.

Verlos discutir y reír le trajo a la mente uno de sus recuerdos recuperados recientemente, de su hermano y el sacerdote. Si, ellos dos se miraban igual que Fye y Kurogane se miraban, aún si estaban molestos el uno con el otro.

.

 _C'est fini~_

 _._

* * *

.

 _Aquí los agradecimientos:_

 _Muchas gracias AntoRodriguez7 3 por darle favorito~_

.

.

 _Espero que les guste, cualquier comentario me dicen, y si quieren una pareja para mañana, me avisan._

 _Desde el Upside Down,_

 _Mirai._

 _._


	11. Day 11 Draco x Harry

**El turno de hoy es de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, porque sí**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, son de J.K Rowling (Our queen). No gano con esta historia nada más que los favoritos y reviews que ustedes me den.**_

* * *

.

 _ **100 Days of Flash Fan Fiction**_

 _ **Day 11**_

 _Nuestro jardín_

 _._

Harry se puso la túnica y los zapatos, cogió su mochila y se echó encima la capa de invisibilidad y salió lentamente de su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor. La sala común estaba silenciosa, pues era un sábado en la mañana, y los únicos despiertos eran un par de alumnos de cuarto que terminaban una redacción. Harry avanzó con cuidado para no alertarlos y, una vez fuera de la sala común, echó a correr por los pasadizos y pasillos.

Decir que no estaba emocionado por la posibilidad de verlo era mentir, aún si la última clase del día anterior había sido compartida. Pero era diferente, Harry siempre insistiría en ello; era diferente verlo en clase, con sus amigos y su máscara de frialdad y arrogancia, a verlo en el Jardín, leyendo bajo el haya mientras se mordía el labio.

El Jardín era especial, porque ahí Harry era sólo Harry, no el niño-que-vivió, no El Elegido. Y Draco era sólo Draco, no era el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, no era el Príncipe de Slytherin. Y por eso podían pasar juntos uno que otro momento robado, en la madrugada o antes del atardecer, pues la magia del Jardín sólo duraba mientras el sol brillase en el cielo. Ese Jardín se encogía de noche.

—Llegas tarde—Dijo Draco, levantando la cabeza de su libro al oír los pasos sobre el camino de piedra. Harry se quitó la capa y la guardo en la mochila.

—Lo siento—Se disculpó Harry:—Los chicos casi no se van a dormir anoche y no hubo manera de evitarlos—.

—No te preocupes—Respondió el rubio, palmeando la manta a cuadros donde estaba sentado:—Lo importante es que llegaste—.

—No sabes la falta que me hiciste—Dijo el moreno, sentándose al lado del rubio y robándole un besito.

—Nos vimos ayer, tonto—Respondió Draco con falso tono de exasperación, pero acercó al moreno hacia sí y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—No es lo mismo—Dijo Harry recostándose contra él y suspirando de gusto:—En clase me insultas y me dices "Potter"—.

—Y tú me replicas y me dices "Malfoy"—Draco se rio, acariciándole el pelo a Harry y acercando su mochila.

—Dijiste que era mejor aparentar—Harry se encogió de hombros:—¿No? "Las palabras correctas en los oídos correctos"—.

—Es mi filosofía—Draco le dio besitos en el pelo, sacando unas galletas y algo de fruta, para que compartieran.

—La mía es "Sobrevive el día para poder disfrutar la cena"—El comentario de Harry se ganó una carcajada por parte de Draco. Ambos siguieron desayunando, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y del agradable ambiente de ese jardín.

Harry disfrutaba más de esos momentos en el Jardín que de los partidos de Quidditch, y eso era mucho decir, pues él amaba volar. Pero había algo en ese Jardín secreto que le proporcionaba una sensación de libertad más grande que volar, y tal vez se debiera a lo puro que se sentía el aire, o a que nadie más podía entrar si ellos estaban ahí, o a que los brazos del rubio eran absurdamente cómodos.

—Un galeón por tus pensamientos—Dijo Draco, mordiendo la manzana que Harry mantenía a pocos centímetros de su boca.

—Pensaba en lo mucho que me gusta estar aquí contigo—Respondió con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Me harás vomitar flores—El rubio lo besó suavemente:—¿Quién diría que eres tan sensible?—

—¿Yo? Eres tú el que se la pasa leyendo poesía y dibujando plantas.

—Yo soy una persona educada, de gustos refinados

—Eso significa que yo debo ser maravilloso, para poder cumplir tus estándares

—Por supuesto ¿Crees que me conformaría con menos?

Harry se rio y lo besó contento, Draco lo abrazó y correspondió el beso lentamente.

Draco jamás lo iba a admitir frente a nadie más, pero la razón por la cual no había aceptado la oferta de su madre de irse a Dumstrang era que allá no podría ver a Harry. Y posiblemente no ver a Harry lo llevaría a saltar del lugar más alto de la otra escuela; Harry era el fino hilo que mantenía su vida más o menos estable. Draco no sólo estaba enamorado del moreno, estaba completamente "hechizado" por su capacidad de hacerlo sonreír incluso en el peor momento. Harry había sido primero su amigo y confidente, lo había ayudado a salir de su peor depresión hasta el momento, y además lo había ayudado a sobrellevar las crisis sin tomar pociones. Harry era su ancla, y por eso le dolía esta en lados diferentes de esa estúpida guerra.

Ambos se besaban apasionadamente, saboreando los labios del otro, tratando de sacar lo mejor de esos pocos minutos. Era como si nadie más que ellos existiese y, a veces, ambos chicos deseaban que fuera así, que pudieran huir sin temor a nada. Pero había demasiadas cosas preciadas para ambos en riesgo. Finalmente, cuando se separaron ambos soltaron un suspiro de pesadumbre.

—Parece que es hora de irnos

—Así parece

—¿Nos vemos antes del anochecer?

—Por favor…

—Te amo ¿Sabes?

—Yo también te amo ¿Sabes?

.

 _C'est fini~_

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

 _Espero que les guste, cualquier comentario me dicen, y si quieren una pareja para mañana, me avisan._

 _Desde el Upside Down,_

 _Mirai._

 _._


	12. Day 12 Morgan x Reid

**El turno de hoy es de Derek Morgan y Spencer Reid, porque sí**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, son The Mark Gordon Company y CBS. No gano con esta historia nada más que los favoritos y reviews que ustedes me den.**_

* * *

.

 _ **100 Days of Flash Fan Fiction**_

 _ **Day 12**_

 _Franela y apuestas_

 _._

Derek sonrió al ver al más joven del equipo entrar a la oficina; estaba usando la camisa de franela que le había comprado hacía unos días, y le quedaba perfecta. Spencer se acercó a él sonriendo levemente, evidentemente incómodo por el atuendo.

—¿Qué pasa, pretty boy?—Preguntó Morgan sonriendo, causando que Spencer frunciera el entrecejo, pues aún no se acostumbraba del todo a ese apodo.

—Se siente extraño no tener un suéter o un chaleco—Respondió el castaño, asegurándose que los botones superiores de la camisa seguían abrochados.

—¿Te pusiste la camiseta debajo como te dije?—El moreno se había levantado y ahora miraba a Reid como sopesándolo.

—P-por supuesto, pero no entiendo para qué…

El castaño interrumpió sus divagaciones, abriendo mucho los ojos, cuando el moreno comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—Se quejó, mirando a todos lado avergonzado. JJ acababa de llegar, junto con Emily, y miraba divertida la escena.

—Te enseño a lucir la franela—Replicó Morgan con una sonrisa coqueta, alejándose un poco y mirando a las chicas en busca de opinión. Emily se acercó negando con la cabeza.

—Esto no está bien, Derek—Dijo Emily, ladeando la cabeza mientras examinaba a Spencer, quién ahora llevaba la camisa de franela roja abierta y desencajada. La camiseta blanca de debajo tenía unas letras desteñidas.

—Gracias, Emily—Spencer miró a la pelinegra agradecida, pero su expresión y su alivio duraron relativamente poco, pues ella le revolvió el cabello y se lo echó un poco hacia atrás.

—Mucho mejor—Emily sonrió, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte del menor y unas miradas de aprobación por parte de los otros dos. Rosi eligió ese momento para entrar.

—A la sala de juntas, tenemos un caso—Dijo caminando hacia dicha sala, pero se detuvo al ver al menor, frunció un poco el entrecejo, se encogió de hombros y dio un asentimiento de aprobación antes de seguir su camino.

Spencer resopló algo molesto; no le gustaba que invadieran su espacio personal, ni siquiera si se trataba de Morgan. Sus manos se crisparon sobre su maleta; Morgan le había abierto la camisa, para que se viera mejor, pero igual se la había abierto. Spencer dio un salto al sentir la mano de JJ en su hombro.

—Si no quieres no tienes por qué dejarla así— Dijo la rubia, mientras caminaban hacia la sala de juntas:—Aunque te ves muy bien así—.

—¿Tú crees?— Spencer movió un par de mechones de su frente, no muy convencido.

—Por supuesto—JJ se sentó junto a él, y se acercó para susurrarle al oído:—Además, a Morgan le gusta—.

El castaño se sonrojó ligeramente y se miró las manos algo incómodo, ganándose una risita por parte de la rubia. Morgan frunció el entrecejo curioso por el intercambio de ambos jóvenes. En ese momento entraron Hotchner y García, ambos miraron inquisitivamente al menor, y el primero se sentó.

—Me gustaría poder empezar el día con mejores noticias que el cambio de apariencia del niño maravilla—Comenzó García, antes de mostrar unas fotos de un par de hombres con la cara deformada; ambos tenían quemado un símbolo en el pecho y una inicial al lado:—Estos son Jaime Parr y Hugh Stern, fueron encontrados muertos con una semana de diferencia en parques públicos en Oregon. Ambos tenían las manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho, sosteniendo espadas y pañuelos blancos—.

—Lo cual tiene sentido, debido a los símbolos en su pecho—interrumpió Reid, recibiendo varias miradas curiosas. Al notar que todos lo miraban se removió un poco en su asiento:—Ese es el símbolo de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda de la tradición Artúrica—.

—¿Entonces los está convirtiendo en caballeros?—Preguntó Prentiss, entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

—Las iniciales L y E—Continuó Spencer:—Pueden ser de Lancelot y Elyan, por el pañuelo blanco—

—Elabora—Pidió Hotch, interesado.

—Según la tradición, Sir Lancelot del Lago rescata a la reina Gwinevere, esposa de Arturo, con la ayuda de Elyan el Blanco—Dijo el menor:—Sir Lancelot tiene un romance con Gwinevere, es exiliado y Elyan lo acompaña—.

—¿En qué se relaciona el pañuelo?

—Gwinevere viene del galés Gwenhwyfar, que significa fantasma blanco. Y la Reina solía dar pañuelos en prenda, para darle suerte a los caballeros.

—Entonces ¿El Sudes los relaciona con la Reina de Arturo?

—Podría significar que los está enviando a la guerra, o que los manda a buscar a una mujer.

. . .

Morgan empezaba a desear no haber convencido al menor de usar esa ropa; en cuando llegaron al lugar notó como todos se volteaban a verlo, y uno de los policías del lugar se había puesto a hacerle conversación entre escena y escena, hablando un poco de mecánica y aeronáutica. El menor no se había dado cuenta de las intenciones del hombre, pero Derek estaba más que seguro de que éstas eran acostarse con su Spencer, y él, por supuesto no iba a permitirlo.

En un momento dado, mientras caminaban entre la multitud reunida en torno a la tercera escena (pues habían acabado de descubrir otra víctima), Derek rodeó los hombros del castaño con un brazo protector. Ese gesto hizo que Reid se relajara un poco, gracias a la cercanía de su mejor amigo; era bien sabido por sus compañeros que él odiaba las multitudes de los extraños, y que ese tipo de apoyo lo ayudaba bastante.

El policía, por supuesto, no sabía nada de eso, y, por la mirada que Morgan le dirigió por encima del hombro, asumió que él y Reid estaban juntos. Eso consiguió que se alejaran del menor y que Derek pudiera concentrarse mejor en el caso; ahora que ya no debía preocuparse de posibles rivales, podía seguir trabajando sin problemas, más o menos.

—Deberías dejar de mirarle el trasero a Spence—comentó Emily esa tarde, mientras revisaban los archivos del caso.

—Yo no le estaba mirando—Gruñó el moreno, ganándose una mirada escéptica de la pelinegra.

—¿Aún no le dices?

—No sé a qué te refieres

—Oh, por favor. Todos sabemos que estás totalmente loco por él.

—¿Todos?

—Bueno, todos menos él, obviamente.

—¿¡Todos!? ¿Hotch y Rosi también?

—Por supuesto; Rosi propuso que apostáramos.

—¿Están apostando?

—Queremos ver cuánto te demoras en confesar.

Morgan fulminó a Prentiss con la mirada, mientras que esta no hacía más que reír. Hotch entró en búsqueda de ambos y sonrió.

—¿Ya te dijo sobre la apuesta?

Derek bufó y no dijo nada, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de sus dos compañeros.

.

 _A Suivre~_

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

 _Espero que les guste, cualquier comentario me dicen, y si quieren una pareja para mañana, me avisan._

 _Desde el Upside Down,_

 _Mirai._

 _._


	13. Day 13 Percy x Nico

**El turno de hoy es de Percy Jackson y Nico DiAngelo, porque sí**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, son el gran y maravilloso Rick Riordan. No gano con esta historia nada más que los favoritos y reviews que ustedes me den.**_

* * *

.

 _ **100 Days of Flash Fan Fiction**_

 _ **Day 13**_

 _La estrella que los une_

 _._

Nico caminaba de un lado al otro de su habitación en el inframundo, siendo observado inquisitivamente por su exnovio/mejor amigo Will Solace, quién se hallaba recostado en la cama, gozando de la vista; el Rey Fantasma había tirado la camisa que tenía puesta y ahora buscaba otra entre sus cosas, el piso lleno de ropa descartada.

—¿Se puede saber qué pasa?—Preguntó Hades, quién en ese momento hacía aparición en el rellano de la puerta:—Hay esqueletos corriendo por todo el palacio—.

—El sensual Principito está nervioso porque la Sirenita lo invitó a su casa—Comentó Will, encogiéndose de hombros:—Nico no ha sido capaz de encontrar algo digno de la casa Blofis y se puso a pedirle a los esqueletos que le trajeran algo mejor—.

—¿Todo este revuelto es por eso?—Preguntó Hades incrédulo:—¿No hay maneras más sencillas de arreglarse para una cita?—.

—¡No es una cita!—Gruñó Nico, sonrojado, cambiándose la recién puesta camisa negra manga larga por otra que lucía casi igual:—Y no fue Percy el que me invitó—.

—Con más razón es absurdo este revuelo—Apuntó Will:—No es como si te estuvieras vistiendo para él ¿no?—

—¿No estaba Perseus con la hija de Atenea?—Hades interrumpió antes de que Nico pudiera responder.

—No, cortaron hace poco—Respondió Nico:—Yo le estoy ayudando a soportar el rechazo—.

—Lo cual es hilarante porque él te rechazó implícitamente y sin darse cuenta—Comentó Will con una sonrisita:—Y luego tú fuiste y le dijiste "No eres mi tipo, Percy"—.

—Él no es mi tipo—Replicó Nico, aún a sabiendas que nadie en la habitación le creía ni un poco, ni siquiera él mismo.

—¿Seguro?—Preguntó Hades para molestarlo:—Porque el hijo del viejo de mar está como quiere—.

—¡Papá!—Nico lo miró sonrojado y ofendido.

—Tiene razón—Defendió Will:—Si en serio no es tu tipo, entonces no hay problema si me meto en su cama ¿cierto?—.

—O si lo traigo a la mía—Nico miró a su padre y a su mejor amigo y soltó un resoplido de exasperación; era obvio que estaban jugando con él y no estaba de humor para eso en ese momento.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de cuanto quieren follarse a Percy?—Preguntó Nico, no es que estuviese celoso:—¿Y podrían ayudarme a elegir algo?—

—¿Elegir tu vestuario para tu no-cita con No-es-tu-tipo-Percy?—Preguntó Hades, Nico tenía un tick en el ojo derecho.

—Si, por favor—Dijo derrotado, recibiendo más ropa de brazos de un esqueleto.

—¿Qué tipo de cita es?—Preguntó Will, quitándole la ropa de las manos a Nico y empezando a examinarla.

—No es una cita—Insistió Nico:—Es una fiesta de té con su hermanita—.

Hades y Will lo miraron largamente antes de romper a reír; Will conocía a la hermanita de Percy, quién ahora tenía cuatro años y se las había ingeniado para encantar a todos.

—¿Entonces te estás arreglando para la hermanita de Percy?—Preguntó Will socarrón:—¿No es un poco joven para ti?—

—Deberías esperar al menos a que tenga trece antes de empezar a cortejarla—Añadió Hades, Nico resopló.

—Me arreglo con la esperanza de que Percy me mire ¿de acuerdo?—Dijo Nico antes de que siguieran haciendo comentarios desagradables al respecto:—Ahora dejen las sonrisas y la cara de "lo sabía" y ayúdenme, perdí la joya del pisacorbatas—.

. . .

—Te vestiste muy elegante para una fiesta de té, Percy—Comentó Paul, viendo a Percy ayudar a Estelle a poner la mesa; Percy tenía puesta una camisa verde mar manga larga con los primeros tres botones sueltos, una corbata negra ligeramente suelta y unos pantalones y zapatos negros de traje. Parcy se sonrojó levemente pero respondió con una sonrisa ladeada, Paul suspiró al verlo ponerse la máscara desde tan temprano; Las sonrisas de Percy eran muy escasas desde su ruptura con Annabeth, y las pocas que dedicaba eran en su mayoría falsas.

—Estelle insistió en que es una princesa—Respondió, mirando con ternura a su hermanita en su vestido de ponqué:—Y la corte de una princesa debe ser elegante—.

—¿Quién diría que serías tan bueno con los niños?—Sally acababa de llegar con una fuente llena de postres azules, lucía preciosa con su largo vestido verde.

—Es porque soy totalmente incapaz de madurar, ma'—Respondió Percy guiñándole un ojo, al tiempo que robaba una galleta. Aunque el comentario era divertido ninguno río, pues esa era una de las frases que la rubia había dicho el día del incidente.

—¿Y cuándo llega nuestro _invitado especial_?—Preguntó Paul para cambiar el tema, Percy lo miró algo perdido.

—Ya debería haber llegado—Respondió Sally ignorando la mirada inquisitiva de su hijo, y fijando su atención en la, perfectamente arreglada, mesa que estaba siendo admirada por su hija:—Sonaba muy emocionado cuando se lo comenté—.

—Estelle estaba contenta de que él aceptara venir—Agregó Paul, alzando a Estelle para sentarla en su silla decorada como un trono.

—¿Un amigo de Estelle?—Preguntó Percy curioso y contento; Estelle era más bien tímida con otras personas.

—Un amigo mutuo—Respondió Sally antes de pegar un salto del susto; Nico acababa de aparecerse al lado de ella, vestido con una camisa negra con las mangas arremangadas hasta el codo, un pantalón de cuero negro y botas.

—Lamento la tardanza—Se apresuró a decir Nico, en sus manos había una corbata verde mar:—Will insistió en que tenía que peinarme y ponerme la corbata, pero hui cuando empezó a hablar de nudos—.

—¿Te ayudo?—Preguntó Paul, acercándose al menor, Nico asintió levemente y dejó su mirada vagar por el jardín; le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a Estelle, quien lo saludó alegremente, saludó a Sally con un gesto afectuoso, y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en Percy.

—Nico—Musitó Percy esbozando una leve sonrisa, incapaz de apartar la mirada del Hijo de Hades, quien por supuesto se veía hermoso, _delicioso…_ Percy no estaba seguro de en qué momento, de los últimos seis meses, le había empezado a atraer Nico, pero para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba perdidamente enamorado. Claro, que no tenía oportunidad alguna; Nico era absurdamente popular y ya había dejado claro para todo el mundo que él no era su tipo. Paul y Sally se miraron, esperando a que alguno de los chicos diera el primer paso, hacia la mesa o hacia una relación, lo que pasara primero.

.

 _A Suivre~_

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

 _Espero que les guste, cualquier comentario me dicen, y si quieren una pareja para mañana, me avisan._

 _Desde el Upside Down,_

 _Mirai._

 _._


	14. Day 14 Mike x Will

**El turno de hoy es de Mike Wheeler y Will Byers, porque sí**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, son de The Duffer Brothers y Netflix(?). No gano con esta historia nada más que los favoritos y reviews que ustedes me den.**_

* * *

.

 _ **100 Days of Flash Fan Fiction**_

 _ **Day 14**_

 _Paseos_

 _._

Se sentía tan libre recorriendo los caminos en su bicicleta, pedaleando a toda velocidad junto a Mike. Una carcajada brotó de su garganta, mientras aceleraban por la carretera.

—¿Te sientes mejor?—Preguntó Mike cuando finalmente pararon, su cabello alborotado y su respiración agitada.

—Muchísimo mejor—Respondió Will con una sonrisa, arrastrando su bici hasta el pequeño claro cerca del camino en el que Mike se había acomodado. El joven dungeon master le sonrió, palmeando el suelo a su lado.

—Echaba de menos el salir a pasear sólo tú y yo—Mike se recostó en el pasto, mirando hacia el cielo despejado.

—Hace mucho que no tenemos tiempo—Will imitó al pelinegro, sonriendo de lado:—Hemos estado muy ocupados…—

—Lamento haber dejado que te atraparan—Will lo miró extrañado, por lo que Mike continuó:—Ya sabes, el Demogorgon y el Mind Flyer…—

—No fue tu culpa, Mike—Will se recostó de lado para poder ver a su mejor amigo.

—Debí haber ayudado… O debí protegerte mejor

—No había nada que pudieras hacer, Mike

—Yo sé, pero…—Mike suspiró, haciendo ese puchero que siempre hacía cuando se molestaba.

—¿Pero?—Will lo miró inquisitivamente.

—Pero…No podría perderte… No otra vez—Mike se había incorporado, y se miraba las manos, mientras las movía nerviosamente.

—No sé si algo así vuelva a pasar—Will se acercó más a Mike y le tomó la mano:—Pero sé que pase lo que me pase siempre puedo contar con que tú vas a salvarme—.

—Fue Ele quién te rescató—Mike acarició la mano de Will.

—Pero tú seguiste buscando, tú ayudaste a Ele…Tú siempre creíste en mi…—Will le sonrió:—Tú siempre estás ahí para mí—.

Mike lo miró y sonrió levemente, antes de alzar una mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Will se inclinó hacia la caricia y suspiró.

—Siempre estaré ahí para ti, Will

—Lo sé…

—¿Lo sabes?

Will apoyó su frente en la de Mike, sonriendo confiado. Mike lo abrazó y lo jaló para que ambos cayeran al pasto, y rodaran un poco. Will se rió, abrazándose con fuerza al pelinegro.

—Me gustas—Susurró Will, antes de levantarse y sacudirse el pasto.

—Tú también me gustas—Respondió Mike levantándose también y entrelazando sus manos con las de él.

Se quedaron un momento así, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, abrazándose tiernamente. Will suspiró de gusto, sintiéndose protegido en los brazos de Mike, mientras que éste lo aferraba con fuerza, incapaz de ocultar la enorme sonrisa de felicidad que curvaba sus labios.

—Vamos, tenemos que volver a casa—Dijo Mike, alejándose un poco, pero sin soltarlo.

—¿En serio tenemos qué?—Preguntó Will haciendo un pequeño puchero. Mike apoyó su frente en la de él.

—Tu madre me matará si no te regreso intacto—Respondió Mike encogiéndose de hombros.

—No creo que te mate si vuelvo un poco tarde—Will acarició la espalda de Mike.

—Tal vez no, pero quiero demostrarle que puedo cuidarte y te merezco—Mike se inclinó y le robó un beso a Will antes de alejarse y coger su bicicleta. Will se quedó un momento de pie, mirando al infinito sin entender muy bien que acababa de pasar. Tocó sus labios y sonrió antes de coger su bicicleta y salir a la zaga del pelinegro.

Se sentía tan libre recorriendo los caminos en su bicicleta, pedaleando a toda velocidad junto a Mike, junto al chico que amaba.

.

 _A Suivre~_

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

 _Espero que les guste, cualquier comentario me dicen, y si quieren una pareja para mañana, me avisan._

 _Desde el Upside Down,_

 _Mirai._

 _._


	15. Day 15 Hajime x Rui

**El turno de hoy es de Mutsuki Hajime y Minaduki Rui, porque sí**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, son de Tsukino Talent Production. No gano con esta historia nada más que los favoritos y reviews que ustedes me den.**_

* * *

.

 _ **100 Days of Flash Fan Fiction**_

 _ **Day 15**_

 _Un dibujo_

 _._

Hajime se removió un poco en la cama, tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño. Después de varios minutos de girar y acomodarse se dio por vencido y abrió los ojos; su habitación estaba completamente oscura, a excepción de la tenue luz de su despertador.

—¿3:00am?—Un suspiro escapó de sus labios:—¿Quién estaría despierto a esta hora?—.

Su respuesta llegó en forma de maullido al otro lado de la puerta. Se levantó, cogió una bata y se asomó al pasillo, pero no vio a nadie. Kuroda se asomó junto a él, olisqueó el aire y empezó a avanzar.

—¿Yamato?—Preguntó Hajime, siguiendo a Kuroda; sabía que el gato solía vagabundear por la noche acompañando a Rui.

Ambos subieron las escaleras y fueron hacia la sala de estar; la puerta estaba cerrada pero la luz se colaba por debajo, y un suave susurro se oía:

—Ya casi termino, Yamato—Hajime abrió la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible y vio a Rui garabateando en un cuaderno, mientras miraba fijamente a Yamato, el cual se hallaba recostado sobre el piano.

—¿Qué haces?—Preguntó Hajime en voz baja, para no alertar al menor. Rui lo miró y saludó levemente con la mano.

—Estaba escribiendo una canción, pero Yamato se acostó sobre el piano—Explicó Rui:—Y ahora lo estoy dibujando—.

—No sabía que dibujaras—Comentó el mayor, sentándose al lado de Rui. La verdad fuera dicha, no sabía mucho del menor, ya que éste era más bien reservado y no parecía ser muy cercano a nadie más que su gato Yamato, su compañero Iku y Shun quién, en opinión de Hajime, era una muy mala influencia para él.

—No lo hago todo el tiempo—Respondió Rui, sosteniendo su cuaderno pegado al pecho:—Sólo dibujo cosas importantes o valiosas, como la ovación para Ikkun, Yamato jugando, o Hajime-sama durmiendo—.

—¿Me has dibujado durmiendo?—Hajime no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

—Los he dibujado a todos durmiendo—Respondió Rui:—Son muy importantes para mi… Pero es más sencillo dibujar a Hajime-sama—.

—Sabes que no tienes que decirme "Hajime-sama"—Comentó, mientras la curiosidad le iba ganando.

—Me gusta "Hajime-sama"—Rui ladeó la cabeza:—Shun también te dice así—.

—¿Por qué a él si le dices "Shun"?

—A veces le digo Shun-okaasan

—¿Okaasan?

—Si, Kai-san dice que Shun me trata como si fuera su hijo, y que es algo malo…

—Shun es una mala influencia, no le decimos Demon Lord por nada.

—You me dice Petit Demon Lord…

—Pasas demasiado tiempo con Shun… Él y Arata te han mostrado demasiadas cosas extrañas…

—¿Extrañas? ¿Cómo qué?

—Como esa vez que estaba convenciéndote de hacer un rito

—¿Los ritos son malos?

—No… Sólo extraños…

—¿Hacer altares es extraño?

—Un poco

—Por eso Kai-otosan nos regañó…

—¿Otosan?—Hajime sonrió ligeramente por el apodo del segundo al mando de Procellarum, aunque le quedaba perfectamente debido a la manera en la que cuidaba de los miembros del grupo. Hajime frunció el entrecejo:—¿Kai los regañó?—.

—Dijo que no era bueno coger las cosas de Hajime-sama para hacer un altar…

Hajime abrió la boca para contestar, la cerró, la abrió de nuevo y soltó una carcajada. Volteó a mirar a Rui de nuevo y notó que el menor garabateaba rápidamente en su cuaderno, mirándolo de cuando en cuando.

—¿Qué dibujas?

—A Hajime-sama

Ser dibujado no era lo que él esperaba, pero no le molestaba, de hecho le gustaba ver como Rui fruncía ligeramente el entrecejo al dibujar; era de las pocas veces que el más joven mostraba alguna expresión.

—Rui…—Hajime miraba intensamente el menor, pensando en la curiosidad que le daba, en lo mucho que le gustaba su música, en lo talentoso que le parecía, en lo dulce que era.

—¿Sí, Hajime-sama?—Rui alzó la mirada clavando sus ojos claros en él, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

—¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?—Preguntó el líder, el menor ladeó la cabeza confundido.

—¿No es muy tarde para salir?—Rui parecía perdido.

—No me refiero a salir ahora—Hajime no pudo evitar sonreír ante la inocencia del muchacho.

—¿Entonces?

—Me gustaría que saliéramos y nos conociéramos más.

—Pero podemos conocernos aquí…—Empezó Rui antes de abrir la boca en una "o" cómica:—¿Te refieres a…cómo pareja?—

—¿Te molesta?

—P-pero Hajime-sama…Yo no soy digno…

—¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Shun-okaasan…Dice que nadie es digno de Hajime-sama

—Deberías dejar de hacerle caso a Shun…

—Pero Shun-okaasan es el líder

—Mejor hazle caso a Kai

—¿Qué hay de Hajime-sama?

—Me gustaría que me hicieras caso…

. . .

—¿Entonces?—Shun miró fijamente a Hajime, sonriendo socarrón, en cuanto éste subió al auto. El pelinegro se veía algo somnoliento.

—¿Entonces qué?—Hajime se abrochó el cinturón y se estiró un poco.

—Vamos ¿Crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta?—Shunse acercó más a él:—Has estado saliendo tarde en la noche y te levantas muy tarde desde hace un mes, Hajime-sama, tus chicos se preocupan—.

—He tenido cosas que hacer—Replicó un poco molesto, logrando que el peliblanco riera.

—¿Has tenido cosas que hacer con tu novio?—Hajime frunció el entrecejo ante la acusación y chasqueó la lengua.

—No sé de que hablas—Respondió y Shun negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No me gusta que niegues a mi petite—El peliblanco seguía sonriendo, pero sus palabras ahora eran frías. Hajime lo miró frunciendo el ceño:—¿Crees que no los conozco lo suficiente?—Bufó Shun:—Rui no tuvo que decirme nada y tú acabas de confirmarlo, Hajime-sama—.

—No lo estaba negando—Replicó derrotado:—Pero no somos novios… Aún—.

—¿No lo quieres?

—Claro que lo quiero… Pero vamos despacio…

—Para que él se sienta cómodo ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto; no quiero forzarlo a nada…

—Eso está bien, más te vale seguir así Hajime-sama—Shun claramente lo estaba amenazando, pero su sonrisa no se borraba:—Porque si le llegas a hacer daño a Rui, no importará que seas el gran Hajime-sama; yo te haré pagar cada lágrima—.

—No te preocupes, Shun, yo amo a Rui.

.

 _A Suivre~_

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

 _Espero que les guste, cualquier comentario me dicen, y si quieren una pareja para mañana, me avisan._

 _Desde el Upside Down,_

 _Mirai._

 _._


	16. Day 16 US x UK

**El turno de hoy es de Arthur Kirkland (UK) y Alfred F. Jones (US), para Kathy...**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, son** **Hidekaz Himaruya** **. No gano con esta historia nada más que los favoritos y reviews que ustedes me den.**_

* * *

.

 _ **100 Days of Flash Fan Fiction**_

 _ **Day 16**_

 _El libro_

 _._

America siempre había amado las películas de espías y las series policíacas, y una de sus partes favoritas de todas ellas era cuando el protagonista se infiltraba de incógnito. Así pues, ahí estaba él, usando una gabardina, botas de amarrar, una camisa blanca y un gorro para el frío, su cabello peinado de tal forma que casi le tapaba los ojos y sus gafas habían sido reemplazadas por un monóculo.

No podía evitar el detenerse en cada superficie reflectante para admirar su disfraz y, por supuesto, su ingenio. Obviamente el torpe de Inglaterra no se daría cuenta de que él, el grandioso America, héroe de todos, se había logrado infiltrar en su casa. ¡Ja! El pobre iluso iba a quedar boquiabierto cuando lo supiera… No… Espera… Inglaterra no podía saber que él, America el Héroe, había ido de incógnito a su casa, porque después querría saber el por qué… Maldito Inglaterra curioso ¿Por qué no podía mantenerse lejos de sus cosas? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan metiche? Tsk…

—¿Está perdido, señor?—America casi dio un salto y volteó rápidamente para ver de quién se trataba. Sus manos se crisparon un poco y sintió los nervios casi apresarlo [Casi, obviamente, porque él, America, era el héroe, así que él no podía sucumbir a los nervios]. Frente a él se hallaba nada más y nada menos de Canadá, su hermano, con su sonrisa tranquila y su oso bien abrazado.

—Eh… No, por supuesto que no—Se apresuró a decir America, con fingido acento inglés [Sería el hazmerreír de la Reunión Mundial si alguien se enteraba de eso].

—¿Seguro?— America maldijo la amabilidad de Canadá y lo miró, dispuesto a seguir fingiendo ser un inglés promedio.

—¿Pasa algo, Matthew?—Ahora sí, estaba arruinado; Francia se acercaba con un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas y blancas, la nariz y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por culpa del frío londinense.

—No pasa nada, Francis—Respondió Canadá en voz baja, tanto que a America le sorprendió que el romántico lo escuchase:—Le preguntaba a éste caballero si estaba perdido—.

—Tú y tus deseos de ayudar a la gente—Francia rio y tomó el brazo de Canadá:—Seguro que no está tan perdido como nosotros—.

—Yo me encuentro bien, muchas gracias—Se apresuró a decir America, fingiendo el acento, al notar una manera de escapar:—Sólo estoy esperando a la hora propicia para seguir mi camino—.

—¿Ves, Matthy? El hombre está bien—Francia no le había dirigido ni siquiera una mirada a America, lo cual lo tranquilizaba y enfurecía el mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarlo de esa manera? Francia prosiguió:—Debemos seguir nuestro camino, _mon chér_ , recuerda que vinimos a visitar a Arthur por su enfermedad—.

America se mordió la lengua ¿Inglaterra estaba enfermo? ¿De qué? ¿Por qué él no lo había notado? ¿Quién se creía el bastardo para enfermarse cuando él, el asombroso héroe, estaba infiltrándose en su casa?

—Vale—Canadá se encogió de hombros y miró a America fijamente antes susurrarle al oído:—Espero que tu misión salga bien, Alfred—Acto seguido le dedicó una sonrisa y se volteó a hablar con Francia:—Será mejor apurarnos, Arthur nos está esperando desde hace rato—.

America se quedó un rato mirando al infinito, sorprendido por el comentario de Canadá ¿Cómo lo había descubierto? ¿Por qué no había dicho nada? ¿Qué hacía ahí con Francia? ¿Por qué Inglaterra había llamado a esos dos y no a él? Una punzada de dolor le atravesó el corazón, pero le tomó un momento recobrarse y seguir su camino. Iba a devolver ese libro, costase lo que costase, y luego finalmente le diría adiós a Inglaterra.

Llegar a la casa de Inglaterra fue demasiado fácil, lo cual lo hacía sospechar de una trampa (obviamente no de Canadá, pues él era demasiado amable para hacer eso), por lo que avanzó con extremo cuidado una vez dentro de la casa. Con sigilo entró en la biblioteca y dejó el libro dónde pertenecía, pero, antes de que pudiera irse y dar por cumplida su misión, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió. Se escondió tras un librero al oír las voces acercarse:

—Me sorprende que no le hayas dicho a America—Francia guiaba la silla de ruedas en la cual Inglaterra estaba sentado:—Después de todo, son represalias contra él—.

—No tengo porqué contarle nada—Replicó Inglaterra:—Y tú no tenías derecho a decirle a Canadá—.

—Oh vamos, Bastardo—La voz de Francia era casi cariñosa, lo cual extrañó a America:—Canadá es prácticamente nuestro bebé—.

—Eso suena repulsivo teniendo en cuenta que sales con él—Inglaterra sonaba triste, no mordaz.

—¿Por eso terminaste con America?—America se tensó e Inglaterra suspiró por la pregunta.

—No… Yo terminé con America… Porque lo nuestro no tenía futuro…

—No me digas que en serio crees eso, Scone

—Aceptémoslo, Francia, America está mejor sin mí

—Inglaterra, eso no…

—Tengo a la Unión Europea encima, Irlanda trata de irse, hay ataques cada tanto…America no necesita más preocupaciones ahora.

—Realmente eres un tonto… Un tonto enamorado…

—¿Por qué otra razón se cometen tonterías?

—Deberías decirle que lo amas…

—Aunque se lo dijera… Él tiene mejores cosas que hacer… Ya no me necesita, ya no puedo protegerlo…

—¿Estás seguro de eso, idiota?

—¿Lo has visto? Él y NorCorea podrían acabar con todos nosotros en cualquier momento…

—Y eso es lo que ha impedido que te defiendas ¿no? El estar preocupado por él…

—No puedo evitarlo, Francia, no puedo dejar de desear volver a esos tiempos simples, cuando yo podía cuidarlo… cuando era fuerte… cuando él me quería…

—¿Y crees que ya no te quiere?

—Lo dejó muy en claro en nuestro último encuentro…

—Ah si, lo recuerdo…—Francia no dijo más, y durante unos minutos sólo se oyó el tintinear de la vajilla mientras tomaban té. America se había cubierto la boca para ocultar los sollozos que pugnaban por salir; pensar que todo ese tiempo Inglaterra sólo había querido volverse fuerte por él, y él lo había menospreciado y alejado. America quería salir de detrás del librero y abrazar a Inglaterra, decirle que aún lo amaba, que sólo se había estado haciendo el fuerte, que no le importaba poner a la Unión Europea en su contra si era por estar a su lado. Pero su orgullo no lo dejaba, como no lo había dejado ir tras él el día que rompieron.

.

 _C'est fini~_

 _._

* * *

.

 _Aquí los agradecimientos:_

 _Muchas gracias fuyita por darle favorito~_

.

.

 _Espero que les guste, cualquier comentario me dicen, y si quieren una pareja para mañana, me avisan._

 _Desde la casa de Austria,_

 _Mirai._

 _._


	17. Day 17 Sebastian x Ciel

**El turno de hoy es de Sebastian Michaelis y Ciel Phantomhive...**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, son Yana Toboso** **. No gano con esta historia nada más que los favoritos y reviews que ustedes me den.**_

* * *

.

 _ **100 Days of Flash Fan Fiction**_

 _ **Day 17**_

 _Opera_

 _._

Ciel odiaba la opera; era cansina, legañosa y hastía, llena de snobs y personas pretensiosas, que sólo buscaban mostrar lo prestigiosas que eran. Las obras eran aburridas, demasiado dramáticas para su gusto, y aún no entendía por qué a Lizzy parecían gustarle tanto.

Sebastián estaba de pie a su lado, en el palco, impertérrito ante la voz melodiosa de la soprano que cantaba en el escenario. Ciel lo miró de reojo, preguntándose si el demonio miraría es escote de la voluptuosa actriz, o el de cualquiera de las otras damas que había por ahí. El simple pensamiento lo molestó, haciendo que apretara los puños sobre los reposabrazos.

—¿Pasa algo, Joven amo?—Preguntó Sebastián, siempre tan perfecto, siempre tan solícito.

—Me molestas—Replicó Ciel, molesto, tratando de no golpear al mayordomo por culpa de sus presunciones.

—¿Hice algo malo, Joven amo?— Sebastián lo miró curioso, sin entender del todo, su sonrisa flaqueando. Ciel odiaba esa sonrisa, porque no era cierto que el demonio se alegrara de verlo. Ciel sabía que el demonio solo sonreía en serio cuando veía a uno de esos infernales animales, o cuando mataba mientras cumplía sus órdenes.

—¡Cállate, Perro!—El joven frunció el entrecejo, molestándose cada vez más y más, mientras que el mayordomo lo miraba intensamente, curioso por saber qué era lo que causaba tal molestia en el menor. Entonces el aroma de la ira y la usura invadieron sus sentidos ¿Qué era lo que tanto codiciaba su amo? ¿Qué lo ponía tan molesto? ¿Por qué no simplemente le pedía que lo consiguiera?

Sebastián estaba a punto de comentarlo cuando notó con el rabillo del ojo que su objetivo entraba en el teatro.

—Joven amo ¿Desea que limpie la basura?—Preguntó Sebastián, Ciel lo miró y siguió su mirada hasta el público. Una arruga frunció el entrecejo del menor, quién se recostó, aún enojado.

—Por supuesto que sí ¿Para qué te tengo?—Replicó despectivo, más de lo usual. Sebastián arrugó el ceño, confundido por el repentino cambio del menor. ¿Había hecho algo para que el joven dirigiera su ira contra él? Sin pararse a preguntarlo, el mayordomo salió del palco y bajó las escaleras. Se ocultó entre las sombras, fijó su vista en el objetivo y, como buen esbirro, se deshizo del problema con un golpe limpio; las gafas de ópera entraron por la parte de atrás de la cabeza del hombre y sobre salieron por el frente.

Sebastián volvió a su puesto, luego de asegurarse de que nadie lo hubiese visto. Ciel seguía mirando al vacío con expresión enojada; la mejilla apoyada en sus nudillos, el codo en el reposabrazos y las piernas cruzadas. Era obvio que estaba haciendo una rabieta, ahora la pregunta era ¿por qué?

—¿Qué miras, Sebastián?—Ciel había notado la intensa mirada del demonio y su corazón había saltado de la emoción, sólo para ser acallado por la voz de su consciencia, la cual le recordaba que Sebastián solo lo miraba porque acababa de cumplir su tarea. Las manos del joven se crisparon al darse cuenta de que el mayor nunca iba a mirarlo como él deseaba; Era más que obvio que para Sebastián él solo era un pobre iluso que lo tenía contratado, y que eventualmente le daría su alma. Sebastián nunca lo miraría con deseo carnal, nunca lo acariciaría ni lo besaría, a menos que él se lo ordenara.

—¿Joven Amo?—La voz de Sebastián lo sacó de su ensimismamiento; se había perdido en sus divagaciones y había perdido la respuesta del mayordomo. Frunciendo el ceño volteó la cara hacia la obra, que ya finalizaba.

—Quiero que nos vayamos ya—Dijo, levantándose presuroso, apenas el telón cayó. Sebastián hizo una venia profunda, solícito, antes de ponerle de nuevo su chaqueta. A Ciel le gustaba mucho cuando Sebastián lo vestía y lo desvestía; le gustaba como las hábiles manos del mayor rozaban suavemente su piel, cómo amarraba y desamarraba los lazos con maestría.

Sebastián lo acompañó solícito hasta el carruaje, Ciel caminando a buen paso, impaciente por llegar a la casa, para poder ordenarle al mayordomo que lo bañase y atendiese. Ciel se preguntaba si el demonio sentía algo mientras lo bañaba, pero en ningún momento el mayor había dado señas de estar interesado en él o en su cuerpo. Pero claro, el mayor llevaba muchos años viviendo, y seguro había tenido amos con más encantos y atributos. Ciel pateó la silla de enfrente, frustrado, llamando la atención del demonio, quién lo miró inquisitivo.

—¿Algo le molesta, joven Amo?—Preguntó Sebastián:—Ha estado muy disperso y ofuscado todo el día—.

—¿¡Quién te has creído, Perro!?—Replicó aún más molesto el menor:—¡Cómo si te importara lo que me pasa!—Su voz se fue apagando, al tiempo que su furia se volvía tristeza:—Tú sólo estás esperando para llevarte mi alma…—

—Me importa lo que le pase, joven Amo—Respondió el mayor, ladeando un poco la cabeza para intentar ver los ojos del menor, quién había bajado la cabeza y ahora se miraba el regazo, con las manos en puños.

—Sólo por el estúpido contrato—La voz de Ciel era un susurro, más que todo porque sabía que si trataba de hablar más alto seguramente se le quebraría la voz, y se negaba a que el mayor lo viese llorar.

—Creí que vivía para cobrar su venganza—La voz de Sebastián en cambio permanecía impertérrita, con la misma cadencia suave de siempre, haciendo que Ciel apretara más los puños.

—No puedo aspirar a más—Musitó Ciel:—Porque lo que más deseo en este momento nunca será mío… Sin importar cuantos contratos tenga—.

Sebastián no preguntó más, pero la duda ahora rondaba su cabeza: ¿Qué podría desear el menor que fuera tan difícil de obtener? Algo que ni siquiera un demonio podría concederle, pero… Los demonios podían darle fama, fortuna, poder, venganza… Porque esos solían ser los deseos que las almas impuras pedían a los demonios, los únicos deseos que una persona, tan codiciosa como para apostar su alma, podía pensar… ¿Cierto?

.

 _C'est fini~_

 _._

* * *

.

 _Muchas gracias a los que leen y siguen las historias~_

.

.

 _Espero que les guste, cualquier comentario me dicen, y si quieren una pareja para mañana, me avisan._

 _Desde Wakanda,_

 _Mirai._

 _._


	18. Day 18 Pitch x Jack

**El turno de hoy es de Pitch Black y Jack Frost**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, son de William Joyce.** **No gano con esta historia nada más que los favoritos y reviews que ustedes me den.**_

* * *

.

 _ **100 Days of Flash Fan Fiction**_

 _ **Day 18**_

 _Recuerdos_

 _._

Jack vio como Jaime y sus amigos caminaban tranquilamente por la acera, un suspiro escapó de los labios de Jack, al notar como lo atravesaban como si estuviera hecho de humo. Hacía tiempo que eso pasaba, pero Jack no podía evitar intentarlo, una y otra vez, lastimándose más y más; Se negaba a aceptar que Jaime había crecido, que había entrado a la universidad y que ya no tenía tiempo para "tonterías" como buscar huevos de pascua, poner dientes bajo la almohada o jugar en la nieve.

Jack entró en la biblioteca, con la esperanza de encontrar a Sophie y poder hablar un poco con ella; al menos la niña aún no los había olvidado. Jack revisó pasillo por pasillo, pero la niña no había ido ese día. Derrotado comenzó a andar hacia la salida, hasta que notó que algo oscuro se enroscaba en los estantes ¿Pesadillas?

Frunciendo el entrecejo y sujetando su cayado listo para atacar comenzó a seguir la etérea pesadilla, hasta que se posó en la cabeza de un auxiliar de la biblioteca, que dormitaba en un rincón de la sala de lectura. De su cabeza, a partir de la pesadilla, empezaron a formarse llamas, que comenzaron a consumir los libros. Jack frunció aún más el entrecejo, molesto, y se preparó para deshacerse de la pesadilla cuando notó que el "humo" se escapaba del sueño y se enroscaba cerca los estantes. Jack se sorprendió al notar que el humo se posó tan espeso en los estantes que él podía leer palabras en él.

 _"¿Triste, Frost?"._

Jack abrió mucho los ojos y se volteó violentamente, atento a cualquier indicio de Pitch Black; hacía tiempo lo habían derrotado, pero eso no lo hacía menos peligroso. Un movimiento en el humo alertó al peliblanco, quién volvió los ojos azules al estante, con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

 _"No te pongas así, no voy a lastimarte"._

—Sí, claro—Replicó sardónico, mirando alrededor otra vez, a ver si notaba al mayor en alguna sombra:—Por supuesto voy a creerte después de que trataste de destruirnos—.

 _"Todos cometemos errores… Como cuando seguiste la voz de tu hermanita en vez de volver a la Isla de Pascua…"._

—¡Eso fue culpa tuya! ¡Tú usaste mis memorias en mi contra!

 _"Sólo quería que te unieras a mi… Creí que entendías lo que significaba estar marginado…"._

—¡Tú te marginaste sólo cuando decidiste hacer que todos vivieran con miedo!

 _"Eso no fue lo que pasó… Creí que tú, más que cualquiera, lo entendería… ¿No recobraste tus memorias?"._

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Así fue que entendí por qué la Luna me eligió!

 _"El Hombre de la Luna no es una buena persona… Ni él ni los suyos…"_

—¿Cómo qué no? ¡Él elige a los Guardianes! ¡Aquellos que protegemos a los niños y su pureza de seres como tú!—Jack no sabía por qué seguía ahí, por qué no le avisaba a los demás Guardianes que Pitch había regresado. Pero algo en su interior se había removido, como si las palabras del mayor hubiesen despertado algo en él, más allá de la curiosidad.

 _"No tendría que protegerlos de mi si no me hubiera abandonado de esa forma…"_

—¿Abandonado?—Jack sintió la boca seca; la Luna lo había abandonado apenas lo despertó, sólo con un nombre y su cayado, y no le había vuelto a decir nada desde entonces. Porque incluso cuando lo nombro Guardián, se lo dijo a Norte, no a él.

 _"Así que en serio no lo recuerdas…"_

—¿Recordar qué?—Jack odiaba no saber las cosas.

 _"Tú y yo solíamos servir a los Zares Lunares… Tú eras el protector de su hijo y yo… Yo era el protector del reino, el Guardián más fuerte…"_

—¡Ja! Como si eso fuera posible—Pero las palabras salieron de su boca casi sin fuerza, pues eso que se removía en su interior le decía que lo que escribía la pesadilla era cierto.

 _"Tú y yo solíamos ser amigos ¿Sabes? Te encantaba que te contara cada batalla que tenía contra las Pesadillas… Eras muy curioso… Aún lo eres…"_

—¿"Contra las Pesadillas"? Pero si tú eres su rey—Jack había empezado a comprender a qué se refería Norte cuando les decía que lo sabía porque lo sentía en su panza.

 _"Antes no… Me convertí en esto porque ellos me enviaron lejos, de ellos, de ti… Al rincón más lejano del Universo, a cuidar la prisión dónde estaban las Pesadillas. Completamente solo…"_

—Ellos nunca harían eso… Eso no puede ser…

 _"Duré mucho tiempo, pero las voces se colaban a través de los muros; las Pesadillas me hablaban, y poco a poco fueron seduciéndome con sus voces, alimentándose de mi soledad y mi temor"._

Jack ya no era capaz de articular palabra, pues sentía como sus dedos hormigueaban, como algunas imágenes venían a su cabeza, primero lentas y después rápidas: Un niño dulce de cara rechoncha que se reía emocionado; un hombre alto y varonil que le sonreía con cariño; el mismo hombre con una armadura reluciente contándole historias; un par de adultos daban la orden al hombre de irse, y él, Jack, lloraba, porque no quería que se fuera, porque lo amaba; un ejército de sombras deformes y aterradoras se acercaban al palacio, el hombre a la cabeza; el hombre atacaba sin piedad, enloquecido por la soledad y la oscuridad; él mismo sosteniendo una lanza y rogándole al hombre que se detuviera; él clavándole la lanza al hombre en el corazón y sellándolo con su alma. Jack trastabilló y se chocó con una estantería.

 _"Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar yo ya no era el mismo; mi alma había sido consumida casi totalmente por las Pesadillas, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era que quería mi venganza por tantos años de soledad y miseria. Arrasé con todos, o casi todos… Pero tú me detuviste, encerrando nuestros corazones juntos"._

—P-pero… Yo era humano—Alcanzó a balbucear Jack, aún abrumado por los recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente:—Yo tenía una hermanita… Y morí—.

 _"Si… El Zar Lunar decidió que merecías otra oportunidad de vivir y disfrutar la vida, por lo que te hizo renacer como un humano. Fuiste feliz con esa familia y viviste bien…Pero él no pudo dejarte morir, lo entiendo, yo tampoco lo habría soportado. El Zar te dio nueva vida otra vez, devolviéndote parte de tus poderes, pero manteniendo tu nombre humano… Tal vez fue una de las pocas cosas buenas que hizo"._

—¿Parte de mis poderes? ¿Nombre humano?—Las dudas seguían llenando la cabeza de Jack, quién sentía que iba a estallar:—¿Una de las pocas cosas buenas?—.

 _"Tu vida anterior fue muy trágica, Frost… Entiendo que haya querido que mejor conservaras esa vida simple y alegre que tuviste como humano, en vez de la otra…Aunque lamento que me olvidaras"._

Jack vio como el humo se disipó, incapaz de decirle que lo acababa de recordar, que ahora sabía quién era él; su primer y único amor.

.

 _C'est fini~_

 _._

* * *

.

 _Muchas gracias a los que leen y siguen las historias~_

.

 _Entre los anuncios parroquiales, está que acabo de abrir una cuenta en AO3, pueden buscarme como "Mirai_Sama" si gustan..._

.

 _Espero que les guste, cualquier comentario me dicen, y si quieren una pareja para mañana, me avisan._

 _Desde Wakanda,_

 _Mirai._

 _._


	19. Day 19 FrUk

**El turno de hoy es de Arthur Kirkland (UK) y Francis Bonnefoy (France), para Kathy...**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, son** **Hidekaz Himaruya** **. No gano con esta historia nada más que los favoritos y reviews que ustedes me den.**_

* * *

.

 _ **100 Days of Flash Fan Fiction**_

 _ **Day 19**_

 _A orillas del Sena_

 _._

Sólo faltaba un minuto para la hora indicada y Arthur no se veía en por ningún lado. Francis movía el pie con impaciencia, los brazos firmemente cruzados mientras se apoyaba como quién no quería la cosa en la baranda del puente, de espaldas al Sena. Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios, pensando en que Alfred probablemente diría algo sobre cómo eso parecía una escena de alguna de sus películas: "Un espía esperando a su contacto a la orilla del Sena", o algo así.

—¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?—Francis sonrió aún más al escuchar la voz del de ojos verdes, quién se acercaba con su usual gabardina, a buen paso.

—Recordando los comentarios absurdos de Alfred—Respondió, separándose de la baranda y yendo al encuentro con el inglés con movimientos sueltos, casi seductores.

—¿Qué dijo el bastardo sobre mí?—Arthur había reemplazado su sonrisita por una mueca de fastidio, que ya todos los demás habían aprendido a asociar con su pequeño "fracaso" como solía denominar a Alfred.

—Nada, Arthur—Respondió risueño el francés, deleitándose con la expresividad del inglés:—Sólo pensaban en los absurdos argumentos de sus películas—.

—Ah eso…—La expresión de Arthur se suavizó de nuevo, mientras se acercaba a Francis de manera que al caminar sus brazos se rozaran levemente:—Realmente son absurdas…—

—Sí, les falta mucho para ser consideradas parte del Séptimo Arte—Respondió Francis, quién, sin miramientos, tomó del brazo al ojiverde y entrelazó sus manos mientras caminaban, causándole un gran sonrojo.

—T-todos sabemos q-que él no a-adquirió mi buen gusto—Arthur se negaba a decir nada al respecto de las acciones del más alto, pero tampoco era capaz de mantenerse calmado.

—Eso es bueno—Francis se divertía mucho con las reacciones que causaba en el inglés:—Así no tengo que romperle el corazón—.

—¿R-romperle el corazón?—Arthur frunció el entrecejo; aunque Alfred se hubiera ido hacía décadas, su instinto de protegerlo era muy fuerte, y el francés lo sabía perfectamente; Francis sonrió y lo jaló hacia si, para poderlo abrazar con fuerza, mientras miraba el atardecer en el Sena.

—Si, porque _je n'aimé que toi~_ —Susurró al oído de Arthur, rozando su oreja con sus labios, causando que el más bajo se estremeciera.

—¡Suéltame! _You asshole!_ —Arthur saltó, alejándose de él con la cara completamente roja y la respiración agitada. Francis sólo soltó una carcajada estruendosa y lo acorraló contra la baranda.

—¿Sabes? Soy adicto a la forma en que te sonrojas—Le dijo, en tono seductor:—a la forma en la que te avergüenzas—Posó sus manos en las caderas del ojiverde:—Es como si me rogaras que te tomara—Lo jaló hacia sí, pegando sus cuerpos:—Como si tus ojos estuvieran llenos de algo que genera ideas… pecaminosas en mi…—.

—¡C-Cállate!—Arthur no tenía a dónde huir, con sus manos presionadas fuertemente contra el pecho de Francis. Su cara estaba completamente roja, su cuerpo aprisionado, su mirada fija en los ojos del más alto, ensombrecidos por el deseo.

—¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó Francis sonriendo de lado:—¿Acaso no te gusta que te diga lo mucho que te deseo?—Se acercó a Arthur lo suficiente para que sus labios rozaran los del ojiverde mientras hablaba:—¿No te gusta que te diga lo que produces en mi?—Arthur se estremecía entre sus brazos, con los ojos bien abiertos:—¿No te gusta que te diga que me vuelves loco?—.

El beso tomó por sorpresa a Francis, quién esperaba un golpe o un cabezazo, pero tomó más por sorpresa a Arthur, quién ahora arremetía sin piedad contra los labios del francés. A Francis no le tomó mucho antes de empezar a corresponder el fiero beso, apretando a su novio contra su cuerpo, escuchando un suave jadeo ahogarse entre sus labios.

Cuando rompieron el beso Francis tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios y Arthur estaba sin aliento. Arthur lo miró sonrió levemente y luego aprovechó la distracción del más alto para escabullirse con lo que le quedaba de dignidad. Francis lo siguió, tarareando contento.

—Te has vuelto muy bueno besando ¿Debería preocuparme?

—¿Preocuparte? ¿Por qué yo lleve el beso?

—Me gusta que lleves los besos, así como me encanta que me empujes a la cama y me hagas complacerte~

—¡No digas eso en voz alta!

—Vale, vale~ honhon Pero ya en serio, ¿debería preocuparme?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque hayas conseguido a alguien que te haya enseñado a besar así de bien…

—¿Acaso no crees que yo podía mejorar por mi cuenta?

—Me encantaría pensar que lo has hecho por mí…

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Investigué y todo para aprender cómo dejarte sin aliento!

—¿En serio?

—Eh… N-no… Quiero decir… Yo…—Arthur se volvió a colorar, desviando la mirada apenado, incrédulo ante las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca.

—Arthur—Francis se acercó a Arthur, le tomó las mejillas en las manos y lo obligó a mirarlo.

—Francis—Sus ojos fijos en los del otro.

— _Je t'aime~_ —Susurró el francés, dándole un besito suave:—Con todo y lo terco que eres—.

— _I love you too, asshole_ —Respondió el inglés, correspondiendo el besito, con las cejas profundamente fruncidas:—Así seas un idiota—.

Ambos se alejaron, se tomaron de la mano y siguieron caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Paris. Ni una palabra más fue dicha esa noche, pues a ambos les bastaba con la compañía del otro. Sus manos permanecieron unidas, separándose por pequeños espacios de tiempo, incluso hasta el día siguiente, cuando ambos marchaban rumbo a la cumbre mundial.

—¡Francis!—Una voz suave llamó la atención del francés, quién se detuvo y volteó la mirada hacia el sonido. Arthur se detuvo al notar que el francés ya no andaba, y lo miró inquisitivo.

—¡Francis!— La voz sonó ligeramente más fuerte, al tiempo que un joven de cabellos rubio dorados, que cargaba un oso, aparecía.

—¡Matthew~!—Francis soltó la mano del inglés y se acercó al joven para abrazarlo:—¿Cómo has estado, _mon petite_?—.

— _Tré bien, mercy_ —Respondió el joven, sonriendo contento, antes de mirar al inglés por encima del hombro de Francis:—Y me parece que tú también estas _muy bien_ —.

—Hola Matthew—Saludó Arthur, acercándose con soltura e indiferencia, aunque era evidente que le molestaba que el francés volcara su atención en alguien más.

—Arthur~—Saludó el canadiense, con su sonrisa amable:—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?—.

—Si, claro—El inglés estaba casi tan sorprendido como el francés por los actos del menor, quién los miraba con una expresión indescifrable.

—Si Francis es mi " _papa_ " ¿Tú eres mi " _maman"_?—Preguntó el canadiense con total soltura.

—¡Matthy!—El francés se había escandalizado, temiendo que el inglés se alejara ante tal comentario.

—Por supuesto que sí—Fue la respuesta de Arthur antes de girar sobre sus talones y entrar al edificio de la cumbre, dejando estupefacto al francés.

.

 _C'est fini~_

 _._

* * *

.

 _Muchas gracias por leer~_

.

.

 _Espero que les guste, cualquier comentario me dicen, y si quieren una pareja para mañana, me avisan._

 _Desde la casa de Austria,_

 _Mirai._

 _._


	20. Day 20 Percy x Leo

**El turno de hoy es de Percy Jackson y Leo Valdez, a petición de Lobo_errante.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, son el gran y maravilloso Rick Riordan. No gano con esta historia nada más que los favoritos y reviews que ustedes me den.**_

* * *

.

 _ **100 Days of Flash Fan Fiction**_

 _ **Day 20**_

 _Ardiente como el fuego, salvaje como el mar_

.

Percy miraba con una sonrisa al latino, quién se hallaba en esos momentos dando los toques finales a su teléfono/arma/mini-Festus, mientras seguía comiendo nachos azules. A Percy le encantaba la manera en la que le brillaban los ojos a Leo cuando trabajaba, igual que los de Annabeth, pero allí dónde los de la rubia habían sido fríos, los del latino ardían como un incendio.

—¿Pasa algo, Percebe?—Preguntó Leo, al cruzar miradas con el hijo de Poseidón. Percy resopló por el apodo.

—Pensaba en si podría cocinar algo en tu cabeza—Replicó Percy tocándole el cabello y haciendo gesto de que estaba caliente:—Te sale humo—.

—Ya quisieras ser tan ardiente como yo—Dijo Leo, irguiéndose y haciendo pose sensual. Percy soltó una carcajada.

—¿Entonces no soy ardiente?—Preguntó Percy, levantándose y avanzando hacia él con una sonrisa:—Creí que era "el más sexy" de todos y que te encantaba mi estilo "salvaje" ¿No fueron esas tus palabras?—.

Leo se sonrojó violentamente, y su espalda chocó contra la pared. Percy lo miraba con esa sonrisa torcida que los derretía. Era injusto ¿Por qué Percy era tan ardiente si era él quién controlaba el fuego?

—T-tú fuiste el que dijo que le encantaba lo "caliente" que estaba—Replicó Leo, en cuanto se recuperó, repasando su delgado pero marcado torso:—Que el "calor que emanaba" te estaba volviendo loco—.

—¡Suficiente!—Dijo Piper, visiblemente sonrojada, a su lado Jason, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Will y Reyna miraban alrededor, apabullados.

—Casi parece que estuvieran hablando de sexo—musitó Reyna, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo entre los rizos de Annabeth, quién se hallaba sentada sobre sus piernas, y sólo los miraba alzando una ceja.

—¿Si les digo que están hablando de la partida de Smash de ayer me creerían?—Preguntó Jason, mirando a los demás con la esperanza de que le creyeran.

—Oh… ¡Oh!—Hazel parecía algo aliviada por el comentario, en especial cuando Frank le confió uno de los vídeos de la "Noche de Chicos" del día anterior, en el cual aparecían dichas frases.

—¿Quién dice que no lo dijimos cuando follábamos?—Preguntó Leo, con su orgullo algo herido. Percy miraba traicionado a Jason y Frank, quienes hacían gestos de disculpa.

—Leo, no puedes esperar que les crea eso—dijo Annabeth, con un suspiro:—Es obvio que no han pasado de los besos y los abrazos—.

—¿Cómo te consta eso, Wise girl?—Preguntó Percy, algo molesto:—Por lo que sabes, Leo y yo ya hemos intimado varias veces—.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál de los dos recibe?—Preguntó a su vez Annabeth, con una sonrisa diabólica. Leo se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada, sonrojándose más.

—Yo—Dijo Percy, completamente serio, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡PERCY!—Leo parecía escandalizado:—¡No hables de eso!—.

—¿Por qué?—El pelinegro se volteó y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos:—¿Te avergüenzo? A mí no me da pena admitir que me vuelves loco cuando me tocas—.

—¡PERCY!—El chillido de salió de la garganta del latino no sonó humano. Mientras que ocultaba la cara en el hombro del mayor.

—¡Espera!—Dijo Hazel, abriendo mucho los ojos:—¿Me estás diciendo que es Leo el que… tú sabes?—.

—¡Ja! ¡Págame DiAngelo!—Will alzó los puños en señal de victoria y se echó a reír. Leo los miró molesto, con el sonrojó aún presente en su rostro.

—¿Apostaron por eso?—Preguntó Leo, furibundo, mientras Nico sacaba su billetera y procedía a pagarle a su novio.

—Si, sinceramente no creí que Percy fuera a dejarte el control—Respondió Nico, no muy contento, mientras Will sonreía mucho y le pasaba un par de billetes a Percy.

—Oh vamos, Percy siempre ha sido de los que necesitan que los cuiden—Replicó Will, a lo que Percy asintió un poco y se encogió de hombros.

—Diría que me sorprende—Comentó Annabeth, ladeando la cabeza:—Pero tiene mucho sentido…—.

—¿Por qué para todos tiene sentido menos para mí?—Preguntó Frank:—Quiero decir, Percy es más fuerte, más ágil, y es un líder innato… Leo es más escurridizo y pequeño…—.

—A Percy le gusta que lo mimen—Respondieron Will, Leo y Annabeth al tiempo. Aunque el latino se apresuró a volver a esconder la cabeza, sus orejas echando humo. Percy le acariciaba el cabello y sonreía, apoyándose en la cabeza del menor, gozando de la calidez.

—¿Tiene algo de malo?—Preguntó Percy, abrazando cómodamente a un muy apabullado Leo.

—No, para nada—Se apresuró a decir Frank:—Sólo, no me lo esperaba…—.

—¿Y por qué a Leo le da tanta pena?—Preguntó Reyna:—Quiero decir, si él es el que se lo mete al gran Percy Jackson, antiguo pretor, salvador del mundo, mejor guerrero de los griegos… ¿Por qué avergonzarse?—.

—¿Podemos no hablar de eso?—Chilló Leo, su ropa humeando y su cara roja. Percy lo soltó, porque el calor que despedía era ya demasiado.

—¡Lo sabía!—Dijo Percy dolido:—¡Te avergüenza estar conmigo!—Percy se abrazó a si mismo:—Sabía que eran puras mentiras—.

—¡No son mentiras, Percy!—Se apresuró a decir Leo:—Tú en serio eres especial y valioso…—

—¿Y por qué te da pena admitir que estamos juntos?

—Porque… Porque temo no ser lo suficiente para el "gran Percy Jackson"

—Tú y yo sabemos que yo no soy el "gran Percy Jackson" soy el "desastroso Percy Jackson".

—Pero los demás no lo ven así.

—¿Cómo no van a notar que todo lo arruino?

—Tú no arruinas nada, Percy…—Leo parecía desesperado, y miró a los demás en busca de apoyo, Annabeth suspiró; sabía perfectamente a qué se refería el pelinegro.

—¿Cómo vas a querer estar con alguien como yo?

—¡Claro que quiero estar contigo, Percy!

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te amo—Las palabras salieron de la boca de Leo antes de que él pudiese evitarlo, y tomaron por sorpresa a todos los presentes, en especial al pelinegro a quién iban dirigidas.

.

 _C'est fini~_

 _._

* * *

.

 _Muchas gracias por leer~_

.

.

 _Espero que les guste, cualquier comentario me dicen, y si quieren una pareja para mañana, me avisan._

 _Desde el hotel Valhalla,_

 _Mirai._

 _._


	21. Day 21 Percy x Magnus

**El turno de hoy es de Percy Jackson y Magnus Chase, a petición de Lobo_errante.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, son el gran y maravilloso Rick Riordan. No gano con esta historia nada más que los favoritos y reviews que ustedes me den.**_

* * *

.

 _ **100 Days of Flash Fan Fiction**_

 _ **Day 21**_

 _Alguien que lo cuide_

.

Yo no estoy celoso de Annabeth, no sé por qué todos siguen insistiendo en eso. Ni por qué no pueden dejar de molestarme con él, no es que me guste ni nada. Sólo pienso que es atractivo ¿De acuerdo? Su cuerpo atlético por tantos años luchando contra monstruos, sus cabellos negros como el ébano, sus ojos del color del mar… No es justo, no sólo es guapo, también es valiente, compasivo, encantador. Pero eso cualquiera podría notarlo ¿no?

—¡Magnus!—Su voz me sobresaltó, sacándome de mi diatriba mental; Percy el-grandioso-y-único Jackson se acercaba con una sonrisa. Traía puesta su camisa naranja de siempre, con un jean ligeramente ajustado.

—P-percy…—Me apresuré a levantarme, enderezando un poco mi camisa del hotel y limpiando los restos de falafel de la comisura de mi boca ¿Por qué tenía que verme en esas fachas? Alcé una mano y lo saludé con un gesto:—¿Qué te trae a Boston?—.

—Oh, lo usual, tengo una misión por aquí cerca—Respondió encogiéndose de hombros:—Pensé en pasar por aquí a ver si tenía la suerte de encontrarte—.

—¿Ah sí?—Pregunté algo sorprendido, siguiéndolo mientras se sentaba a la mesa frente a mí. Volví a sentarme, mirándolo con curiosidad:—¿Me buscabas?—.

—Llevo rato dándole vueltas a esto, Magnus—Comenzó muy serio, tamborileando en la mesa con sus dedos, mientras que su otra mano repasaba su cabello en un gesto que me pereció nervioso y lindo.

—¿A qué cosa?—Sentí que mis manos empezaban a sudar, había pasado mucho desde el fin de semana en el que Percy me había entrenado, y yo la verdad lamentaba que él no hubiera ido con nosotros en la misión. Seguro él habría resuelto todo mejor de lo que yo lo medio hice.

—Annabeth y yo… Bueno…—Percy parecía sin palabras, algo perdido, su ceño fruncido en un gesto casi infantil, no… Un gesto inocente.

—¿Dónde está Annabeth?—Mi cabeza acababa de caer en cuenta que mi prima no se veía por ningún lado, y que ella no dejaría a Percy sólo porque según ella "Percy necesita a alguien que lo cuide". ¿Cómo es posible que el semidios más poderoso de nuestra generación necesitase que alguien lo cuidase?

—En Nueva Roma… Con su novia—Percy no sonaba triste, sino más bien un poco incómodo.

—¿Novia?—El pelinegro me había perdido totalmente:—Creí que tú eras su novio—.

—Nosotros terminamos hace un mes… más o menos—Respondió él encogiéndose de hombros:—Aunque ahora es muy feliz con Reyna—Se apresuró a decir:—Son tal para cual—.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?—Una pequeña burbuja de esperanza surgió en mi.

—¿Yo?—Percy ladeó la cabeza.

—¿No te duele la separación? Creí que ni siquiera la tártara podría separarlos.—Estaba eligiendo mis palabras con cuidado, pues no quería herirlo.

—El Tártaró no pudo separarnos—Corrigió Percy.

—¿Entonces?—Debajo de la mesa, yo movía mis manos con nerviosismo.

—Fue algo de mutuo acuerdo—Respondió Percy, sonrojándose un poco:—Dígamos que nuestra primera vez no era lo que esperábamos…—.

—¿Eh?—Mi rostro se tornó rojo y sentí una punzada en el corazón.

—N-no estoy diciendo que no sea linda—Se apresuró a balbucear Percy:—Annabeth es hermosa, sólo que…—Su rostro se tornó aún más rojo:—No me atrae de esa manera…—.

—¿Eh?—Bravo, yo sin palabras, como raro.

—No se me… tú sabes—musitó avergonzado, mordiéndose el labio y desviando la mirada. Se veía hermoso. Mi mente tardó unos cuantos segundos en comprender a qué se refería él.

—¿ah? Oh… ¡Ohh…!—Percy bajó la cabeza otro poco. Por lo que me apresuré a balbucear:—Ah, pero de pronto fueron los nervios o algo… Como era su primera vez…—

—No, no es eso—Percy sonrió levemente, pero su expresión seguía acongojada:—Las chicas no me atraen físicamente—.

—¿También eres gay?—La pregunta dejó mis labios antes de que pudiera pensarlo correctamente. Percy abrió los ojos sorprendido, luego asintió, con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro, ahora tranquilo.

—¿También?—Preguntó, apoyando su mejilla en su mano, mientras la otra avanzaba hacia mí, deteniéndose a mitad de la mesa. Sus ojos verdes fijos en mí, haciendo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza.

—Ehhh es que…—Balbuceé nervioso:—Hearth… y ehm Alex también lo son—.

—¿También?—La pregunta seguía en el aire, y yo no sabía qué decir o hacer. Mis manos pasaron por mi cabello en un gesto nervioso, y Percy atrapó una de ellas, para simplemente entrelazar nuestros dedos. Yo lo miré, sintiendo mi corazón a punto de estallar, pero él no me miraba a mí; en su lugar, su atención estaba fija en nuestras manos.

—¿Sabes Magnus?—Comenzó él, su pulgar acariciando suavemente el dorso de mi mano:—No he podido dejar de pensar en nuestro entrenamiento—.

—¿Eh?—Tragué saliva sin entender a qué quería llegar.

—En lo dispuesto que estabas a seguir mis instrucciones, en lo mucho que me ponías atención…—Hablaba despacio, pensativo.

—M-me estabas entrenando…Naturalmente tenía que ponerte atención ¿no?—Aventuré, él alzó la vista un poco. Sus ojos oscurecidos como el mar durante una tormenta

—Cada vez que Alex tenía que llevarte al hotel, no podía dejar de lado el pánico que me causaba pensar que no volvería a verte—prosiguió, inclinándose un poco hacia mí.

—Todos nos asustamos cuando sentimos que alguien va a morir—Yo ponía excusas, incapaz de moverme.

—Nunca me había asustado tanto—Confesó, nuestras caras a pocos centímetros:—Ni siquiera de perder a Annabeth—.

—P-percy…—Mi mente estaba nublada, incapaz de pensar mucho en algo más que sus ojos fijos en mí, sus labios a pocos milímetros, su exquisito aroma a salitre, fresa y hierro.

—Me gustas, Magnus—Musitó, antes de robarme lo que estoy seguro fue el beso más delicioso y corto del mundo. Cuando nos alejamos, no podía evitar sonreír como un imbécil, mis mejillas calientes. Percy sonrió levemente, antes de poner los ojos en blanco y desplomarse sobre la mesa; la parte de atrás de su camisa tenía una enorme mancha de sangre.

.

 _C'est fini~_

 _._

* * *

.

 _Muchas gracias por leer~_

.

.

 _Espero que les guste, cualquier comentario me dicen, y si quieren una pareja para mañana, me avisan._

 _Desde el hotel Valhalla,_

 _Mirai._

 _._


	22. Day 22 Roy x Edward

**El turno de hoy es de Edward Elric y Roy Mustang.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, son de Hiromu Arakawa. No gano con esta historia nada más que los favoritos y reviews que ustedes me den.**_

* * *

.

 _ **100 Days of Flash Fan Fiction**_

 _ **Day 22**_

 _La carta_

.

La carta yacía intacta en su escritorio, sus arrugas marcadas por el polvo. Roy la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados. A su lado Riza suspiró, cruzando los brazos y esperando, mientras miraba su reloj. Aquella escena se había repetido por lo menos por seis meses, y a Riza no podía impacientarle más; pensar que su coronel llevaba seis meses dándole vueltas alrededor a una carta le parecía lo más absurdo del mundo.

—Coronel Mustang, si me lo permite—Empezó Riza, pasados quince minutos:—¿Por qué no simplemente abre la carta?—.

—No es tan simple, Lugarteniente—Replicó concentrado en el sobre. Riza suspiró otra vez, notando, por la manera en la que se refirió a ella, que el pelinegro estaba demasiado concentrado.

—¿Qué tal que haya aceptado, y usted lleve seis meses evitando leerlo?—Riza se paró frente a él, mirándolo con seriedad:— Puede que haya asumido que se arrepiente, ya que lleva seis meses sin querer saber nada de él—.

—¿Y qué tal si me rechazó?—Preguntó a su vez el coronel:—Vamos, Riza, tu sabes bien que nuestra relación no era la mejor…—

—¿Y si sale de la duda de una vez?—Riza estaba perdiendo la paciencia, en especial después de su conversación con una muy afectada Winry.

—No lo soportaría, Riza—Respondió Roy suspirando:—Si me rechazase, no sería capaz de soportarlo—.

—¿Sabe? Siempre creí que era un hombre valiente y decidido—dijo Riza, tratando de apelar al orgullo del hombre:— Pero ver como ni siquiera es capaz de abrir una carta…—

—No es cualquier carta, Riza—el coronel había fruncido el entrecejo y ahora la miraba con reproche:—Es un tema importante—.

—Tan importante que decidió hablarlo por correspondencia antes que en persona

—¡Ya sabes cómo es él! No me hubiera dejado hablarle.

—Y ahora no quiere saber qué le respondió ¿No es eso lo mismo?

—Yo no…

—¿Es o no lo mismo, coronel?—Pero Riza no se quedó a esperar la respuesta del pelinegro; recogió sus carpetas y salió de la oficina con paso molesto. Siguió por los pasillos, tratando de calmarse un poco, diciéndose que era decisión del coronel si revisaba o no la carta con la respuesta de Edward. Riza se dijo eso una y otra vez mientras caminaba por el pasillo, hasta que sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por la joven rubia.

—¡Riza!—Winry se acercó emocionada, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver la expresión seria de la Lugarteniente.

—Winry…—Saludó la mayor, algo compungida. Ambas siguieron caminando por el pasillo con una leve expresión de incomodidad.

—¿Hablaste con el coronel?—Preguntó la mecánica, al cabo de un rato, cuando salieron al patio.

—Sí—respondió Riza, recostándose contra una pared.

—No salió bien ¿cierto?—Winry le palmeó el hombro comprensiva.

—No ha abierto la carta—No sabía por qué le decía eso a la joven, ni porqué se lo decía como si fuese algún secreto de estado.

—¿Eh?—La menor abrió los ojos sorprendida, luego frunció el entrecejo y finalmente soltó una carcajada.

—¿Eh?—Era turno de la mayor de sentirse confundida, mientras la menor se desternillaba de la risa.

—Le dije a Ed que algo así pasaría—Explicó Winry cuando finalmente dejó de reír:—Son tal para cual—.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ed no quería abrir la carta del coronel, así que Al y yo se la robamos y la leímos en voz alta desde el techo.

—¿Por qué hicieron eso?

—Porque iba a volvernos locos caminando alrededor de la carta cerrada.

—Pero…

—Por cierto, el Coronel es bastante romántico ¿quién lo diría?

—Va a morirse de vergüenza si se entera.—Riza no sabía si reír o sentirse mal por Edward y el Coronel. Winry soltó una carcajada por la expresión de ella.

—¿Por qué no lees la carta por él?—Preguntó Winry al cabo de un rato, con una sonrisa ladeada.

—No puedo hacer eso—Respondió Riza escandalizada:—Esa carta es personal…Del Coronel—.

—Ah~ Tienes razón—Suspiró Winry con pesadumbre, empezando a andar:—Supongo que tendré que decirle a Edward que se rinda y salga de la casa, porque a el Coronel no le importa su respuesta—Dio otro suspiro y le dedicó una sonrisa:—Bueno, fue lindo hablar contigo Riza, nos vemos~—.

—¿Eh? ¿Ya te vas?

—Ya hice lo que vine a hacer, además tengo que volver a asegurarme de que Ed y Al estén comiendo bien y no hayan quemado la casa.

—Entiendo… Pero…Winry…

—Dile al Coronel que cuando sea capaz de hacerse responsable por sus acciones vaya a verme.

—¿Eh?

—Nadie hace que mi Edward se sienta como un inservible pedazo de basura y se queda sin castigo.

Con eso la rubia menor dio media vuelta y se fue caminando a buen paso. Riza se quedó mirándola, preocupada por el destino del Coronel si llegaba a cruzarse con Winry.

—Así que Edward no quería leer mi carta—La voz sorprendió a Riza, quién desenfundó su arma y apuntó con rapidez. Su arma se detuvo a pocos centímetros de la cara seria de Roy.

—¡C-coronel!—Riza bajó el arma y lo miró con fastidio:—Tsk ¡No me asuste de esa manera!—.

—¿La leerías, Riza?

—¿Eh?

—La carta… ¿La leerías por mí?

—¿E-estas seguro?

—No mucho… ¿vamos?

La carta yacía intacta en su escritorio, sus arrugas marcadas por el polvo. Roy la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados. A su lado Riza suspiró, sus manos a pocos centímetros de la carta. Miró al Coronel, éste asintió muy serio, y ella tomó la carta. La abrió con cuidado, sacó la hoja, la desdobló y empezó a leer:

—"Maldito infeliz…"—Comenzó, pero Roy alzó la mano y la interrumpió.

—No puedo… Léela primero y luego me dices que dice—Pidió, con expresión de molestia. Riza asintió y empezó a leer, su cara poniéndose más y más roja a medida que leía la carta. Sus manos temblaban y arrugaban un poco la carta. Roy la miró confundido, preguntándose qué podría causar semejante reacción en su lugarteniente.

—¡Suficiente!—Casi chilló Riza, lanzándole la carta a la cara:—¡No puedo creer que no haya sido capaz de dar la cara después de hacer eso!—Cogió sus cosas y abrió la puerta:—¡No tienes perdón!—.

Roy vio como Riza salía dando un portazo, completamente apabullada. Alzó una ceja confundido y tomó la carta; tragando saliva comenzó a leer, su cara poniéndose roja.

—¿¡Por qué tiene que describir nuestro encuentro de esa manera!?—Chilló sonrojado, cubriéndose la boca.

.

 _C'est fini~_

 _._

* * *

.

 _Muchas gracias por leer~_

.

.

 _Espero que les guste, cualquier comentario me dicen, y si quieren una pareja para mañana, me avisan._

 _Desde el hotel Valhalla,_

 _Mirai._

 _._


End file.
